Desde las sombras
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Midoriya es un joven que el destino le ha dado tanto como le ha quitado... No le dio quirk, pero si un cerebro que le llevo a alguien que puede darle uno. No le dio un padre, pero si una grandiosa madre. No le concedió una infancia llena de alegría, pero si a alguien con quien ser inmensamente feliz por momentos. No le dio un camino fácil, pero si las herramientas para vivirlo.
1. Prologo

**Tetsuna Hibari: **¡Nuevo FIC! ¡Esperamos les guste!

**Yukihana-Hime: ¡Por favor lean las aclaraciones!**

.

**Título:** Desde las sombras

**Resumen:** Midoriya Izuku es un joven que el destino le ha dado tanto como le ha quitado... No le dio quirk, pero si le dio un cerebro que le llevo a alguien que puede darle uno. No le dio un gran padre, pero si una grandiosa madre. No le concedió una infancia llena de alegría, pero si a alguien con quien ser inmensamente feliz por momentos. No le dio un camino fácil, pero si las herramientas para vivirlo. Es por eso que, llegado a un punto de su vida, Izuku comienza a preguntarse, ¿realmente a que ha nacido?

**Clasificación:** +16 años.

**Categoría:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**Pareja:** Shimura Tenko x Midoriya Izuku / ShoHimi / StaDabi / Kachako

**Género:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romance, Semi-AU, SoulMate.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, Mpreg, Lemon.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* * *

~Los personajes de Boku no Hero; Academia no nos pertenecen,

solo los hemos tomado prestados para esta historia, créditos al respectivo autor, Kohei Horikoshi.~

*****Este fic es de la pareja principal Tomura x Deku, en un mundo semi-Au.

*Siendo seguidos en protagonismo por otras Shipp's, aunque debemos advertirles que algunas son bastantes crack.

*Es Soulmate. Reconocibles por una marca o tatuaje en su piel desde nacimiento. La marca está incompleta hasta que la pareja consuma su amor.

*Hemos decidido alterar la cronología de la historia original a nuestra conveniencia. Así que quedan advertidos de ver arcos antes de tiempo o después y de sucesos que no suceden en la historia original.

*Mas que posible spoiler para quienes solo ven el anime o los que no estén del todo al día con el manga.

*Contiene lemon, pero realmente no mucho y después de avanzada la historia.

Por ahora seria todo, si están de acuerdo con estas aclaraciones les invito a leer, de lo contrario, pueden seguir de largo y vivir su vida como si nada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- PROLOGO -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

La tranquilidad gobernaba en el lugar, cuatros personas dispersas en la habitación realizando diferentes actividades; leyendo algún libro y otro el periódico, escuchando música o en el caso del menor de todos que se encargaba de preparar la comida de esa tarde, usando un lindo delantal rosa que encontró abandonado en una de las habitaciones inservibles de esa mansión olvidada por el mundo y que tan singular "familia" había hecho su hogar temporal.

—Izu-chan~.

Se escucho una voz femenina, quien poco a poco se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina donde todos estaban esperando por la deliciosa comida. Sonriendo divertida entro por completo, cerrando la puerta tras ella y recargando su cuerpo en la madera. Todos fijaron su mirada en la joven, notando que la ropa que traía puesta tenía manchas de sangre.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Himiko? —Cuestiono uno de los jóvenes, dejando su libro de lado para acercarse a la rubia que no paraba de sonreír.

—Seguramente no aguanto las ansias y se fue a cazar. Últimamente no ha cortado nada y se está volviendo más loca. —Se burló el joven de cabellos celestes, quitándose los audífonos con los que había estado escuchando música tranquilamente.

—Izu-chan~, Shimura me está molestando. —Se quejó la chica con un mohín en los labios, abrazándose al joven heterocromatico que le devolvió el gesto.

—Ignóralo, Himiko. —Apago la estufa para voltear a ver a su amiga sin preocupaciones— Mejor dinos, ¿porque estas bañada en sangre?

El joven peli-verde se quitó el delantal, exagerando en la parte de "bañada", ya que la joven solo tenía algunas cuantas manchas, pero era poco común que eso sucediera en los días que tenían en esa casa.

— Eso es porque nos encontraron y tuve que silenciar a uno de ellos. —Sonrió con inocencia.

Mientras procesaban las palabras de la rubia una fuerte explosión rompió el silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar, escucharon a lo lejos un grito bastante conocido para todos.

— ¡Deku bastardo!

— ¡Eso dilo desde el principio! —Exclamo irritado uno de los dos líderes de tan complicado grupo al levantarse de su lugar en la mesa.

Todos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro buscando borrar cualquier evidencia que delatara sus intenciones futuras a la par de que recogían las pocas cosas que poseían, ya que debido a que vivían cambiando constantemente de ubicación tenían preparado de antemano sus maletas con lo más esencial.

Las explosiones se escuchaban más cerca de la cocina por lo que una vez todo estuvo listo, el mayor de todos activo su quirk, "Warp Gate", creando y conectando su portal para poder escapar.

—Nos encontraron muy rápido esta vez. —La primera en escapar fue Toga Himiko, la mujer más buscada por el mundo.

—Tks. Justo cuando habíamos encontrado pistas de Dabi. —Murmuro con fastidio Shimura Tenko o mejor conocido como el villano más peligroso del mundo, Shiragaki Tomura, poseedor del All for one.

— ¿No olvidas nada, Himiko? —Pregunto con tranquilidad atravesando el portal, Todoroki Shouto, el héroe traidor.

—Todo en orden, Izuku. —Informo Kurogiri, mejor conocido como Black Mist.

—Está bien. Vámonos. —Midoriya Izuku, el portado del One for all comenzó a adentrarse en el portal.

La última explosión derribo la puerta de la habitación y deteniendo al segundo líder del grupo más peligroso y buscado tanto por héroes como por villanos.

— ¡Deku! —Grito el joven héroe.

Midoriya sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo de infancia.

— ¡Deku! ¡Mitad-Mitad! ¡No huyan! —Exclamo enojado al ver como la niebla cubría el cuerpo de su viejo amigo.

Lo último que logro ver "King of explosions" uno de los tres héroes más reconocidos de la época actual, fue una leve sonrisa de parte de aquel a quien aprendió a reconocer con el tiempo como su mayor rival y aquel odioso sobrenombre que usaba para llamarle.

—Adiós, Ka-chan.


	2. Decepciones

**Yukihana-Hime: **¡Nuevo Capitulo!

**Tetsuna Hibari:** ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**Título:** Desde las sombras

**Resumen:** Midoriya Izuku es un joven que el destino le ha dado tanto como le ha quitado... No le dio quirk, pero si le dio un cerebro que le llevo a alguien que puede darle uno. No le dio un gran padre, pero si una grandiosa madre. No le concedió una infancia llena de alegría, pero si a alguien con quien ser inmensamente feliz por momentos. No le dio un camino fácil, pero si las herramientas para vivirlo. Es por eso que, llegado a un punto de su vida, Izuku comienza a preguntarse, ¿realmente a que ha nacido?

**Clasificación:** +16 años.

**Categoría:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**Pareja:** Shimura Tenko x Midoriya Izuku / ShoHimi / StaDabi / Kachako

**Género:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romance, Semi-AU, SoulMate.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Decepciones**

* * *

.

El sol era insoportable, el calor estaba en su punto máximo ese día... y para empeorar la situación, él sentía dolor, mucho. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes, cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas y terminando en su quijada, lo peor, es que le dolía mucho su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Deku! —El grito de su amigo duele en su pecho.

Tanto los golpes que está recibiendo de su parte como los insultos duelen. No lo comprende, se supone que son amigos, no obstante, es algo tan común entre ellos que ha dejado de preguntar las razones de tan cruel trato para él.

— ¡Basta, Ka-chan! ¡Duele! —Pide tirado en el suelo, llorando.

— Tks. Ya empezaste a llorar nuevamente. —Se quejó otro del grupillo de agresores.

— Eres un llorón, Deku.

— Es que duele mucho Ka-chan.

— Eres un llorón. —Determinaron todos a coro.

— Vayámonos, Katsuki. —Pide otro de los infantes— El tonto de Deku está llorando y así no es divertido, alguna mamá vendrá a ver. —Alzo el par de alas en su espalda.

— Tienes razón, vayámonos. La próxima vez no llores, Deku. —Sonrió burlón.

Sin otras palabras de despedida o sin quiera preocupación por la salud del pequeño al que maltrataron por diversión, el trio de niños se retiró, dejándolo solo, llorando y golpeado.

Izuku Kumo, mejor conocido entre sus compañeros del jardín de niños como "Deku", de tan solo 6 años, ojos verdes igual a su cabello alborotado y de dulce e inocente personalidad era el juguete de quienes llamaba amigos, siendo receptor de burlas y golpes por la falta de su individualidad a esa edad.

Todos los días era igual ya fuera en la escuela o en sus aventuras fuera de ella, si bien podrían preguntarle porque seguía junto a ellos a pesar de que le tratan tan mal, la única respuesta que tiene en su inocente mente es que son sus amigos, principalmente el líder del grupillo, Katsuki Bakugou, aquel niño al que admira por su grandiosa individualidad y con quien ha crecido lado a lado desde que tenían pañales, pues sus madres son amigas de infancia.

Y ese día no fue excepción a la regla, sus amigos le invitaron a jugar, pero terminaron golpeándolo cuando hizo algo que no le pareció a Katsuki. Sin fuerzas y con gran dolor en su cuerpo, se quedó allí en el suelo, intentando calmarse dejando que las lágrimas salieran hasta que no hubiera más. Tenía que tranquilizarse antes de llegar a casa o vería en el rostro de su amada madre aquella expresión que poco le gustaba que hacía al verle llegar tan maltratado.

Esperaba poder cubrir los golpes con su suéter o su madre los vería, y ella sabría rápidamente quien lo había golpeado, lo que llevaría a la misma situación de veces anteriores y que muy probablemente terminaría con una amistad que significaba mucho para su mamá. Él no deseaba que su madre se peleara con la madre de su amigo, Mitsuki, y todo por su culpa por no ser fuerte y aun no despertar su quirk...

¿Quirk?

Sonrió levemente, esperaba que pronto su quirk se manifestara, quería tener un quirk muy fuerte para volverse héroe, ya que ese era su sueño, ser un héroe como All Might y pelear mano a mano con su amigo Ka-chan. Tal vez todo lo malo desapareciera cuando el tuviera su individualidad.

— Eres un tonto.

Alzo la mirada al escuchar tales palabras, parecidas a las de su amigo, pero carentes a su parecer de la misma crueldad. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con unos rojizos que reconocería aun en la oscuridad. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar al ver que se trataba del niño sombrío que no hace más de dos meses conoció y con el cual no sabía definir su relación, desconocía si eran amigos pues nunca era amable con él o si eran solo conocidos, pero lo que si sabía era que él siempre aparecía después de que su amigo Ka-chan lo golpeara y se quedaba a su lado hasta que dejara de llorar, para después recibir un regaño de su parte.

Shigaraki Tomura, como se había presentado el niño de mayor edad (10 años) -de cabello celeste claro ondulado y un poco corto, ojos rojos y una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho además de algunas pequeñas cicatrices alrededor de los ojos, pálido y un lunar debajo del lado derecho de sus labios-, un día simplemente se había acercado a él mientras lloraba escondido entre los arbustos del parque después de haber sido golpeado por Katsuki por defender a otro chico, recibió su primer sermón junto con una charla amistosa que no volvió a repetirse, no obstante, a partir de ahí sus encuentros se volvieron más frecuentes.

—Tomu-nii, hola. —Saludo con una sonrisa

Agacho la mirada, avergonzado de siempre ser encontrado en la misma situación a pesar de que el chico mayor le decía que dejara de ser el saco de boxeo de sus supuestos amigos.

— Dejaste nuevamente que ese mocoso que llamas amigo te golpeara. —Comenzó el sermón del día.

El pequeño peli-verde bajo aún más su mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a jugar con sus dedos nervioso por ser sermoneado y no poder defenderse.

— No es que lo haya dejado... pero él es fuerte...—intento justificar— Y además aun no tengo mi quirk...

— No necesitas un quirk para defenderte. —Le interrumpió— Es solo que eres un miedoso y por eso pierdes siempre. La próxima vez une valor y regrésale el golpe.

— Pero Ka-chan es mi amigo.

— Él no te ve como uno. —Y tal verdad que se negaba a creer, dolió igual. — Si la próxima vez no te defiendes, yo te golpeare. —Le obligo con la mano a alzar la cara para verle fijamente. — Estoy cansado de ver lo cobarde e inútil que eres.

Hizo una mueca e intento aguantar las nuevas lagrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos, no quería escuchar esos calificativos de los labios del mayor, por alguna extraña razón le dolió aún más que si la hubiera dicho Ka-chan y eso que el tono empleado no fue ofensivo.

—Tomu-nii —Llamo hipeando.

— Ya vas de llorón. —Dijo el contrario rodando los ojos cansado, alejándose del cuerpo del pequeño para no delatar su propio sentir. — Realmente eres un desastre, Izuku.

—Tomu-nii, ¿te quedaras conmigo hoy? —Cuestiono, limpiándose las lágrimas.

No le gustaba llorar frente al mayor, pues sin explicación prefería sonreír a su lado, se sentía bastante bien pasar tiempo con el peli-celeste, aun cuando no jugaban y se la pasaban sentados ocultos entre los arbustos, simplemente hablando de trivialidades. Aunque un hecho curioso para él es que tenía prohibido hablar de lo que más le gustaba; héroes y All Might, pues al parecer a Tomura no le gustaba hablar de ellos, los odiaba y corría el peligro de ser regañado si tocaba el tema o de incluso, ser abandonado a su suerte.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

La respuesta del mayor lo hizo feliz, significaba que podrían estar juntos toda la tarde si así lo querían. Sonrió, acurrucándose más cerca de él y abrazándose al brazo izquierdo del contrario, desconocía porque le gustaba tanto tener contacto físico con él a pesar de su poco trato, pero al no recibir rechazo de parte de Tomura por sus toques aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad. Si bien le gustaría entrelazar sus dedos, sabía que el mayor odiaba que lo tomaran de las manos, por lo que evitaba hacerlo, no queriendo causar su enfado o verle triste como veces anteriores.

Pues él lo sabía, que su querido "amigo secreto" no podía tocar con las manos las cosas sin destruirlas, Shigaraki poseía un quirk tan genial como peligroso, aun con su edad de seis años entendía que tan peligroso podía a llegar a ser el quirk del mayor, en una ocasión anterior había visto como este destruía una mariposa con solo atraparla entre sus dedos.

Pasaron más de dos horas juntos esa tarde, hablando de lo que habían hecho en el día antes de verse, aunque la verdad, era que el pequeño Izuku fue quien hablo más que el mayor, quien escuchaba todo con tal tranquilidad que parecía ignorarlo, de no ser porque pocas veces le interrumpía para hacerle notar que se dejaba humillar bastante por aquellos que llamaba amigos.

El tiempo paso y era hora de irse por lo que se despidieron cerca de la casa del peli-verde aun cuando ninguno quería alejarse. Al llegar a su hogar vio a su madre cosiendo su suéter favorito de All Might en la sala, corriendo hacia su querida madre rápidamente olvido el dolor físico que tenía.

— ¡¿Ya está?! —Cuestiono dando pequeños brincos alrededor de su madre que reía divertida. — ¡¿Me lo puedo poner?!

— Ya está. —Respondió, mostrando la prenda completa. — Toma.

Se quito el suéter que traía y con ayuda de ella se colocó rápidamente la nueva prenda. Inko rio de nuevo al verle tan emocionado como cuando se lo compro e ignorando la piel morada de sus brazos al haber hecho todo el proceso con rapidez.

— Realmente te gusta All Might. —Dijo su madre compartiendo su felicidad.

— Es que es el mejor. Con su puño...

— Izuku, hoy iremos al doctor. —Le interrumpió, forzándose a mantener la sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué, mami? —Dejo de mirar su ropa arreglada— ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, yo estoy bien. —Negó con la cabeza. — Iremos por ti...

— ¿De nuevo? —Ella asintió. — No me picaran, ¿cierto? Prometiste que sería la última vez...— Le recordó con miedo.

— Lo siento, Izuku. —Le acaricio su cabello verde heredado de ella. — No creo que lo hagan, pero si lo hacen piensa en que es por tu bien.

— Pero...

— Anda, vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde. —Le empujo de la espalda.

— ¡Auch!

El silencio reino, no había sido su intención quejarse principalmente porque no quería que ella lo descubriera, pero le fue imposible al ser tomado por sorpresa, había olvidado los golpes en su espalda. Inko entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que retiraba un poco de las ropas en la parte del cuello, observando con tristeza las nuevas marcas que portaba su hijo.

— Izuku...

— Me caí en el parque. —Mintió, desviando la mirada lejos de los ojos de su madre.

Ella le miro preocupada, no entendiendo porque su pequeño le mentía a ella cuando ambos sabían la verdad tras esos moretones. Pensó en ir a hablar de nueva cuenta con su amiga, pero lo vio como un acto sin sentido. Anteriormente ya había ido a casa de los Bakugou a pedirle que regañara a Katsuki por sus violentos actos y habían sido ya tantos pleitos con Mitsuki por culpa del comportamiento de su hijo, así como tantas veces que ella misma presenciaba los regaños al infante por su mala conducta y a pesar de ello no había resultado alguno. Ya no sabía que más hacer, era su deber y deseo defender a su hijo, pero no quería perder a su mejor amiga. A ese paso, la amistad con su mejor amiga terminaría dentro de unas discusiones más.

— Mamá, vayamos al doctor. —Pidió aun si no le gustaba la idea, todo fuera para que su madre se olvidara de sus marcas.

Ella le miro sorprendida unos segundos antes de asentir, agachando la mirada y diciéndose a sí misma que olvidara ese tema por ahora y se centrara en el más grave según su esposo; la falta de quirk de Izuku.

— Si.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

En cuanto llegaron al hospital su madre informo a la enfermera en recepción sobre su cita programada con el especialista, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica que le pidió esperar un momento en lo que terminaba la consulta anterior a ellos. Con paciencia, permanecieron sentados en la sala de espera, ella leyendo un pequeño libro y el menor jugando con el muñeco de acción de su héroe favorito.

— Señora Kumo. —Llamo la enfermera, buscándolos entre los demás pacientes. — Señora Kumo...

— Vamos, Izuku, es nuestro turno. —Tomo a su pequeño de la mano, acercándose a la mujer que les guio al consultorio. — Muchas gracias. —La practicante le sonrió en respuesta, cerrando la puerta del consultorio tras de ellos. — Buenas tardes. —Saludo al doctor sentado detrás de su escritorio.

— Buenas tardes. —Regreso el saludo con una sonrisa mirando a la familia. — ¿En qué puedo servirles?

— Disculpe, Doctor, soy la señora Kumo y he venido por recomendación de un colega suyo...

— ¿Kumo? —Ella asintió— Oh, sí, sí. Ya recuerdo un poco de su caso, el doctor Kataoka fue bastante insistente en que les atendiera...

— Siento las molestias...

— Oh, no. No se preocupe, no es nada. —Les invito a tomar asiento frente a él. — Por el contrario, sentí curiosidad por su caso.

El menor miraba a su madre y luego al especialista, no entendiendo que del todo la situación, habían ido a un hospital diferente al de siempre y el doctor que les atendía no era el mismo al que conocía desde niño. Sin contar que desde hacía meses que le llevaban con su médico de cabecera y le realizaban un sin fin de exámenes, algunos dolorosos y otros no, y a pesar de todo eso, nadie le daba explicación alguna del porque tanta atención si él nunca se sintió mal.

El medico busco entre sus carpetas un expediente en específico, sonriendo al encontrarle con rapidez. Tomo los estudios realizados al pequeño Kumo en el hospital anterior y pidió permiso a la madre para realizar unos más que creía necesarios.

— ¿Tendrá que inyectarlo? —Susurro la pregunta lo suficiente bajo para que solo el mayor escuchara, aprovechando que su hijo se distrajo por el paisaje fuera de la ventana del consultorio.

— Solo para una pequeña muestra de sangre. —Respondió mirando al infante.

Inko miro a su hijo, sintiéndose mal por fallar a su promesa, no obstante, acepto la solicitud.

— Por aquí, por favor. —Pidió al levantarse.

La señora Kumo llamo a su hijo y siguieron al doctor a donde los llevase. Ella acompaño en todo momento a su hijo durante los exámenes y explicando entre disculpas los golpes que portaba el menor. Si el médico le creyó o no, no lo supo, pues después de escuchar la explicación de que un compañero le molestaba por su falta de quirk, el hombre no dijo nada. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que eran exámenes más sencillos que los anteriores.

A petición del médico esperaron alrededor de hora y media por los resultados; paseando con su pequeño por el recinto y comiendo un poco en un restaurante cercano, regresando a consulta en el tiempo acordado. En el consultorio del doctor, Izuku al fin logro entender que todo aquel proceso fue para descubrir el porqué de su retraso al manifestar su quirk conforme escuchaba la plática de los mayores, a partir de ese momento presto su completa atención al tema.

— Izuku-kun, ¿tienes algún sueño para cuando seas mayor? —Pregunto el hombre de medicina

El pequeño peli-verde asintió emocionado y con un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos.

— ¡Si! ¡Quiero ser un gran héroe como All might, tan cool como papá y tan genial como Ka-chan!

Inko asintió feliz de la alegría de su hijo, pero eso cambio al ver la seriedad en el rostro del hombre enfrente de ellos. Izuku estaba orgulloso de su sueño, sin embargo, todos sus anhelos se destruyeron tras escuchar las peores palabras que podía haberle dedicado aquel hombre de bata blanca.

— Deberías rendirte. —Recomendó el doctor tranquilamente.

Tales palabras provocaron un gran shock en el pequeño, al ignorar el motivo de esas palabras, esperando realmente que no fuera nada malo. Estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta que había tirado su juguete.

— No puede ser... ¿le pasa algo? —Cuestiono la madre preocupada por su hijo, tampoco espero tal recomendación.

— Es consciente que los niños desarrollan su quirk antes de los seis, ¿cierto?

— Bueno, sí. —Acepto con una mano sobre su mejilla— La mayoría de las individualidades de los demás niños de su escuela se han manifestado. Él es el único...

— Disculpe, pero es de cuarta generación, ¿no? —Pregunto el doctor al leer el expediente una vez más. — ¿Podría preguntar sobre su quirk y el de su esposo?

— Si, por supuesto. —Respondió mirando el muñeco de su hijo— Puedo a traer pequeños objetos hacia mí. —Lo demostró al usar su quirk para atraer a sus manos el juguete de su hijo. — Mi esposo puede escupir fuego.

El infante salió de su shock personal al escuchar las palabras de su madre, volteando a verla con una clara pregunta en su rostro. ¿Porque mentía? Su papá tenía un mejor quirk que escupir fuego, pero no dijo nada al desconocer todo y sufrir aun por las palabras de aquel cruel hombre. Si su madre había dicho una mentira a pesar de que siempre le decía que las mentiras eran malas, ella debía tener alguna razón, ¿cierto?

— Normalmente a la edad de cinco, ya debería poder manifestar una de esas individualidades o una combinación de las dos. —Explicaba el doctor con tranquilidad en su asiento, el menor escuchaba atentamente. — En el pasado, cuando las individualidades empezaron a aparecer se volvió una práctica común verificar si al dedo pequeño del pie le faltaba una unión. —El hombre de bata vio la duda en el rostro de la mujer, por lo que explico mejor— Cuando existen partes del cuerpo que no son usadas, se ven como innecesarias por el mismo cuerpo y son desechadas en la siguiente generación. Las personas que no tenían esa unión se pensaban eran una forma evolucionada ya que se demostró que eran aquellos que desarrollaron un nuevo don. —Con el dedo les señalo la placa que le realizaron a los pies de Izuku horas atrás— Puede verlo con esta radiografía, que Izuku tiene dos uniones. Es inusual ver eso en estos días, pero significa que no tiene individualidad.

Fue algo involuntario que los dos peli-verdes miraran hacia los pies del menor, como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través del zapato. ¿Por qué les sucedía eso?

—... ¿Qué no tenga quirk... será malo para su cuerpo? —Interrogo la mujer después de unos minutos en silencio.

— No, para nada. —Afirmo el hombre de medicina— Su salud será normal a cualquiera. Cuando se enferme, lo hará como cualquier niño. Izuku solo no tendrá quirk alguno, pero vivirá una vida tranquila.

— Entiendo...—Murmuro sin saber si realmente lo hacía.

— No se preocupe, señora Kumo. Su hijo está bien físicamente.

— Si... pero...

— Entiendo que sea difícil aceptarlo ahora, pero con el tiempo vera que no habrá problema con él al realizar una vida como cualquier otro...

Ella asintió, mirando de reojo con gran dolor a su hijo. Si ella sufría no podía imaginarse que tan mal lo estaría pasando su hijo al ver sus sueños destruidos, tenía la vaga esperanza de que Izuku no entendiera del todo su realidad, pero ese deseo se veía opacado al verle ahí, sentado a su lado sin decir nada y con sus ojitos verdes reteniendo lágrimas. Observando a su hijo o más específicamente el cuerpo de él, recordó algo tan importante como el quirk.

— Doctor, ¿sobre...? Bueno, ¿y su alma gemela?

— Oh, si, sobre eso...—El hombre asintió, había olvidado ese detalle. — Es probable que su pareja también carezca de individualidad o de tener una no debería afectar en nada... —El mayor miro al pequeño antes de regresar su mirada a la mujer— He visto su tatuaje mientras le examinaba y he notado que es bastante amplio, lo que significa que es muy probable que su pareja destinada sea un hombre, por los estudios realizados por Kataoka puedo asegurarle que Izuku está en óptimas condiciones de tener familia por lo que su pareja no debería tener problemas en aceptarle...

— ¿Y sus hijos?

— Existe una posibilidad de que hereden su condición, pero es bastante baja en realidad si su pareja posee una individualidad poderosa.

— Entiendo. —Inko miro a su hijo, que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo su tristeza como propia, regreso su atención al mayor. — Gracias por todo, doctor.

Se levanto de su asiento y cargo a su pequeño en brazos al ver que este no se movía, le acuno fuertemente sobre su pecho, dándole consuelo. En silencio salió del consultorio y del hospital, llevando entre sus brazos su mayor y preciada carga, la cual sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento. Se sentía tan mal, pero sabía que su pequeño debía estar pasándola peor... el sueño de su hijo... se había destrozado sin siquiera haber comenzado...

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Al llegar a su hogar, el menor se fue rápidamente a su habitación, encerrándose en ella y poniendo en la computadora su vídeo favorito... mirándolo una y otra vez, buscando respuestas y consuelo de su destino. El primer vídeo de All might como héroe en Japón se repitió innumerables veces con él cómo espectador, pasando así las horas hasta que escucho a su madre entrar...

— Izuku...—Llamo, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

_¿Puedes ver eso?_

_¡Ya ha salvado a cien personas!_

El silencio invadió la habitación, escuchándose de fondo las voces que salían del vídeo del héroe número uno.

_¡Es una locura, no han pasado ni diez minutos!_

_¡Esto es malo!_

_Hahaha_

_¡Se está riendo!_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos, al verlo muchas veces ya sabía lo que venía y esas palabras dolían más.

_Ya todo está bien... ¿Por qué?... Porque yo estoy aquí._

— Mamá...—Le detuvo cuando le escucho a punto de marcharse— Salva a todos con una sonrisa, sin importar el problema en que estén... Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse— Es un héroe genial... —giro la silla, mirando a su madre directamente— ¿También puedo ser un héroe?

Le pregunto con esperanza aun cuando las emociones negativas se instalaban en su mente, realmente esperando que la respuesta de su amada madre fuera positiva, que al menos ella creyera en él, sin embargo, el rostro lloroso de su madre lo golpeo aún más fuerte que si hubiera hablado.

— ¡Lo siento, Izuku! —Se disculpo una y otra vez.

Inko sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y apoyar a su hijo aun cuando existieran dificultades, no obstante, las palabras de apoyo no lograban salir de sus labios, sintiéndose culpable de que tal vez un poco de su genética hubiera sido la causante de la desgracia de su propio hijo. Le imaginaba con un futuro aún más difícil del que ya tenía con su situación actual, si sus compañeros le trataban mal cuando aún pensaban que podía despertar su quirk en cualquier momento, ¿cómo le tratarían al saber que nunca lo tendría? ¿Qué harían las demás personas al saberlo? ¿Su amado hijo estaba destinado a ser aceptado por cómo era por quien se supone debía amarle sobre todas las cosas o sufriría el rechazo?

No tenía respuesta para esas preguntas y la angustia crecía, pues sabía que lo que venía en la vida de su hijo sería difícil, muy difícil y por inexplicable que fuera, no estaba segura de estar a su lado.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Se abrazo fuertemente a ella como su madre lo estaba haciendo con él. Ambos llorando hasta que ya no pudieran más y los brazos de Morfeo llamaron al menor, quien aun en los cálidos brazos de su madre siguió gimoteando en su sueño. Inko le recostó en su cama, segura de que estaba cansado de todos los sucesos de ese día, le cubrió con sus sabanas y con cuidado le limpio los rastros de sus lágrimas del rostro.

Se dejo caer al lado de la cama de su hijo, sin soltarle la mano tarareo la misma canción de cuna que le cantaba de niño con la esperanza de que le brindara algún consuelo en sueños, sintiéndose aliviada cuando al fin su pequeño se mostró mejor. Sonrió al ver que la melodía que pasaba de generación en generación, aquella que hablaba del amor eterno y puro entre las almas gemelas, le brindo paz, así como a ella le reanimo al pensar que tal vez, el alma gemela de su hijo le diera la felicidad de la que carecería por ahora.

Mas tranquila y con su pequeño profundamente dormido se levantó de su lugar y salió con destino a la cocina, aun debía preparar la cena para su marido, a quien debía darle la noticia del infortunio del hijo de ambos. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a ocultar, no podía imaginarse como lo tomaría su pareja, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que su esposo por mucho que amara a Izuku, siempre había expresado su deseo de que su hijo heredara su quirk o algo mejor, sin contar que, durante todo ese tiempo, en secreto para Izuku, ella había soportado la impaciencia de su alma gemela por no ver quirk en su hijo.

Durante todo ese rato intento mantenerse tranquila para que sus sentimientos y emociones no llegaran a su marido, pero no había podido y todo se descontrolo cuando vio a su hijo llorar. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, dio un brinco cuando una voz a sus espaldas rompió el silencio de la cocina. No le escucho llegar.

— ¿Que sucede, Inko? —Demando saber en cuanto dejo su maleta sobre la mesa— Todo este tiempo has sido molesta.

La mujer dio vuelta para encontrase con su esposo, el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido, últimamente ese hombre había dejado de ser quien la enamoro y se transformaba en un hombre siempre irritado con un porte lleno de orgullo. Se mordió el labio sin saber cómo comenzar sin hacerle enfadar.

— Hoy... hoy fuimos por...—Se trababa al hablar— Izuku, él...

— Deja de tartamudear y dime. —Se sentó en una silla del comedor— Sabes que odio que no vayas al grano rápidamente.

— Si, lo siento. —Agacho la mirada y volteo a servir un plato de lo que había preparado para él. — Hoy fui con el especialista que nos recomendó el doctor Kataoka para estudiar el caso del quirk de Izuku.

— ¿Y? ¿Heredo mi quirk? —Pregunto interesado en el tema— Realmente espero que no haya heredado una singularidad tan débil como la tuya. —Comento sin vergüenza mientras probaba bocado.

— No heredo tu quirk...—Murmuro ella, dándole la espalda y fingiendo seguir moviendo a la olla de comida.

— Entonces, ¿tiene el tuyo? —Dejo su comida a un lado, perdiendo repentinamente el apetito— Pobre de él.

— No, tampoco eso, Yousuke. —Ejerció más fuerza en el cucharon. — Izuku no tiene quirk. —Cerro los ojos. — Es un quirkless.

Inko lo pudo sentir, la vergüenza que ahora mismo sentía su esposo hacia su hijo, podía sentir la devastación, el enojo, la ira, podía sentirlo todo como si fueran sus propios sentimientos. Su marca gemela estaba quemándole.

— No estoy para tus bromas, Inko. —Hablo apretando los dientes.

— ¿Bromeando? — Le enfrento, molesta por las emociones que estaba recibiendo— Yo no bromearía con algo así. —Le grito. — ¡Es la verdad!

— Debe de ser mentira porque no puedo tener un hijo quirkless, no yo. —Se levanto de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Pues lo tienes! —Le miro con la furia reflejada en sus ojos— ¿En serio no sientes al menos un rastro de tristeza por Izuku? —Cuestiono, ya que en ningún momento sintió a través de su marca preocupación o empatía hacia su hijo.

— ¿Tristeza? —Bufo. — Pues si la siento. —Señalo el pasillo que conducía al cuarto del menor—Siento pena por ese niño...

— ¡Ese niño es tu hijo! —Sin contenerse y con sus emociones a tope, no dudo en abofetear a su marido.

— Tu...

Los ojos de ese hombre se mostraron rojos de la rabia, levanto la mano contra su mujer, pero nunca llego a concretar el golpe, no por faltas de ganas sino por el simple hecho de su imagen.

— No, no lo es. —Arrojo todo lo que había sobre la mesa hacia el suelo. — Yo no puedo tener un hijo quirkless.

— ¿Como puedes decir eso? —Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro.

— ¡Tu! —La señalo con su dedo— ¿Como pudiste tener un niño de mi sangre y sin quirk?

— No fue mi decisión...—Se sintió doblemente dolida y culpable.

¿Habría sido realmente su culpa?

— Yo...

Yousuke miro a su esposa y lo único que vislumbro fue a una mujer débil, sin carácter. Gruño inconforme con todo, la última esperanza que tenía por su hijo se derrumbó ese día. Sin más palabras se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la mujer con la que se casó 7 años atrás por ser su alma gemela y con la que solo pudo procrear a su amado hijo, al menos hasta ese día.

— ¿Yousuke? —Inko le llamo al verle regresar con dos maletas más grandes que la que usaba para su trabajo— ¿Qué estas...?

— No quiero discutir contigo más, Inko. Esto se acabó. —Dio vuelta hacia la entrada de la casa— Adiós.

— Espera... —Se acerco a él mientras le veía colocarse los zapatos.

— Ya vi que me equivoqué al escogerte como mi esposa por ser mi alma gemela y que mis poderes crezcan, mas no sirves para nada en realidad.

— ¡Yousuke!

— No me busques, Inko. —Cerró la puerta de aquel departamento en la cara de su futura ex esposa.

— ¡Yousuke! —Grito cayendo de rodillas enfrente de la puerta.

Fue insoportable para ella, el dolor que emanaba su marca por el rechazo, la incertidumbre de su futuro ahora que su esposo le dejaba y el destino de su mayor tesoro que dormía en una de las habitaciones de su casa.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Logro conciliar el sueño después de escuchar la canción de cuna de su madre, recordando al menos los momentos alegres que vivió el día anterior mientras hablaba con Tomura. Algo lindo que atesoraba en su corazón destrozado. Y al despertar por los rayos de sol entrantes por su ventana la realidad volvió a él, lloro un rato antes de armarse de valor para salir de su cuarto a desayunar, su alma podía estar derrumbándose, pero su cuerpo tenía necesidades.

— Buenos días, Izuku. —La dulce voz de su madre que como de costumbre le mostraba una sonrisa, le hizo cuestionarse varias cosas.

Sin saber cómo sacar el tema le sonrió levemente de regreso, mirando alrededor en busca de algo en específico sobre el sofá pero que no estaba.

— Bueno días, mamá. —Tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa— ¿Y papá? —Se aventuro a preguntar al notar que solo había servido dos platos.

Inko tembló y dejo de hacer lo que estaba calentando en la estufa. El silencio se hizo presente hasta que ella volteo con la caja de almuerzo de Izuku listo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Bueno... veras...—No se atrevía a verle directamente a los ojos— Tu padre ha tenido que viajar, Izuku. —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y era algo común en su familia, la ausencia de su marido por temporadas cortas— No lo veremos por un largo tiempo en esta ocasión.

Dejo la caja de almuerzo sobre la mesa y tomo asiento en su lugar, acariciando el cabello revoltoso de su hijo antes de comenzar a comer.

_"¡Yo no tengo un hijo quirkless!"_

El grito de su padre la noche anterior se reprodujo en su mente, quiso preguntarle a su madre si había sido todo real o no, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, temeroso de una respuesta que le hiriera aún más. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, su padre no pudo haber dicho algo así, quizás había un sueño, sí, eso. Había sido un feo sueño que tuvo por no despertar del todo durante la noche. Además de que su madre le acababa de decir que su padre había salido de viaje y ella no parecía estar triste por ello.

— Ya veo, espero que le vaya bien. —Contesto con una sonrisa

Un gesto que se borró en cuanto su madre se levantó de nuevo en busca de unos vasos para servir jugo, ¿realmente se había ido de viaje su padre? Estaba inseguro de que aquellos gritos nocturnos entre sus padres fueran reales, pero tampoco podía negar que no lo fueran, el cansancio no le permitió despertar completamente.

Aun así, se forzó a creer en su madre, prometiéndose buscar más tarde algún modo de llamarlo y tranquilizar su corazón.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Tras el desayuno había intentado encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto y llorar un poco más, pero su madre le había obligado a vestirse con el uniforme del colegio, llevándole arrastras por las calles.

— Izuku, debes de ir a la escuela.

— No quiero. —Intento recuperar su brazo, pero su madre era más fuerte.

— Izuku. —Comenzaba a impacientarse, iban tarde. —Por favor...

— Pero...—El forcejeo se detuvo.

Su madre se hico a su lado y le acaricio el rostro con ternura, derrumbándole ahí.

— Mi pequeño...—Los ojos de ella brillaron como los de su hijo por retener las lágrimas.

— No quiero que nadie sepa...

Ella no dudo en abrazarle, acariciando sus cabellos en busca de calmarle.

— No le diré a nadie...—Prometió minutos después— Solo a tus maestros. —Aclaro, no quería mentirle más a él ni incumplir promesas. — Ellos deben de estar informados por tu bien, pero les pediré que no le digan a nadie más. Te lo prometo.

Asintió a las palabras de su madre y después de un rato más de relajarse en el abrazo, empezó a caminar hacia su colegio. Aun no estaba de ánimos, pero se esforzaría para ir a la escuela y no preocupar más a su dulce madre, intentaría actuar como si todo estuviera bien, solo por ella.

Al cruzar la puerta se acercó a los sencillos casilleros de donde saco sus zapatillas, se despidió de Inko con un gesto de mano y saludo a la maestra de su grupo que salió a recibirles.

— Buenos días, maestra Yuri.

— Buenos días, Izuku.

La mujer le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos verdes e invitándole a ir al salón con sus demás compañeros, acercándose después a la madre de su alumno por una explicación del retraso de ese día. En voz baja Inko le explico brevemente la situación a la que se enfrentaba su pequeño, omitiendo la de ella, avergonzada de que personas ajenas a su familia se enteraran que le abandonaron con un niño, ahora, lo primordial era su hijo. Él siempre seria primero.

— Así que me gustaría que lo mantuvieran en secreto...—Pidió con una leve reverencia— Izuku aún está en shock y no quiero que algo lo perturbe más.

Ambas mujeres vieron a la lejanía al pequeño antes siempre alegre en el rincón más alejado del grupo, solo y mirando por la ventana, como si buscara algo de suma importancia en el cielo azul.

— No se preocupe, señora Kumo, nadie sabrá sobre lo del pequeño Izuku. —Juro la maestra, bastante sorprendida y preocupada por su alumno, pero entendiendo rápidamente la situación.

— Es verdad, mantendremos en secreto su estado quirkless. —Prometió el director que se unió a la conversación cuando la profesora considero que el asunto iba más allá de su mano.

Ambos educadores estaban conscientes que, si los demás niños se enteraban de algo así, molestarían aún más al pequeño peliverde y, era algo que, como adultos y responsables del bienestar de los infantes, no podían permitir.

— ¿Quirkless? —Pregunto a la nada un pequeño peli-ceniza que había escuchado a escondidas la conversación.

Dio media vuelta buscando con su mirada rojiza al joven Kumo, encontrándolo en la esquina del salón con un aura pésima, había salido al baño, pero a su regreso al salón se había enterado de algo sumamente interesante por casualidad. Simplemente se había escondido de la señora Kumo, odiando la idea de que esa mujer le reclamara por las marcas del inútil de Deku hechas el día anterior pero no fue así. Una sonrisa broto de sus labios ante el descubrimiento de su vida.


	3. Alma Gemela

**Yukihana-Hime: **¡Nuevo Capitulo!

**Tetsuna Hibari:** ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**Título:** Desde las sombras

**Resumen:** Midoriya Izuku es un joven que el destino le ha dado tanto como le ha quitado... No le dio quirk, pero si le dio un cerebro que le llevo a alguien que puede darle uno. No le dio un gran padre, pero si una grandiosa madre. No le concedió una infancia llena de alegría, pero si a alguien con quien ser inmensamente feliz por momentos. No le dio un camino fácil, pero si las herramientas para vivirlo. Es por eso que, llegado a un punto de su vida, Izuku comienza a preguntarse, ¿realmente a que ha nacido?

**Clasificación:** +16 años.

**Categoría:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**Pareja:** Shimura Tenko x Midoriya Izuku / ShoHimi / StaDabi / Kachako

**Género:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romance, Semi-AU, SoulMate.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Alma Gemela**

* * *

.

Siempre ha sabido que Bakugou Katsuki es de un temperamento explosivo, se conocen desde bebés y podría reconocer a distancia sus ojos rojos, cabellera rubia ceniza y puntiaguda, así como su voz que por lo regular solo se escucha alabándose a sí mismo. Sabe todo de él como se supone debe ser a la inversa, pero desconoce desde cuando su dulce amistad se volvió tan dañina, tan unilateral y paso a ser una relación de líder-seguidor, donde el segundo sufre.

Nuevamente estaba en la misma situación de siempre después de clases y, sin embargo, ahora los golpes dolían más que antes; de alguna manera su amigo Ka-chan se había enterado que no tenía quirk y lo estaba usando para lastimarle más. No tiene idea de cómo se enteró de su desgracia si los maestros nunca mencionaron nada enfrente de ellos y nadie en el salón sabía nada, sin contar que su madre no le traicionaría contándole a su verdugo personal, y, aun así, ahí estaba, recibiendo golpes y burlas de su amigo y los amigos de este.

Por qué en parte ya entendía y aceptaba lo que siempre le había dicho Tomura, aquellos no eran sus amigos, no podían serlo si le trataban tan mal, a excepción de Katsuki, el cual, si debía ser su amigo, se conocían desde pañales, sus madres eran mejores amigas y Ka-chan no le trataba tan mal si estaban a solas e incluso le sonreía e intercambiaban opiniones de All Might, estaba seguro que era porque esos niños siempre estaban con él que siempre terminaba maltratándole.

— ¡Ka-chan, detente! —Pidió aun si sabía que no sería escuchado.

Ya le había pedido muchas veces que se detuviera, que no usara su quirk, pero no había resultado, seguía golpeándole e insultándole para risa de los demás niños.

— ¡Cállate Deku! —Le jalo un mecho de su verde cabello— ¡Eres un perdedor!

— ¡Ka-chan! —Dolía. Y mucho.

— Jajá, deberías de decirme Gran Katsuki, Deku. —se sentía superior, disfrutando de ver las lágrimas del inútil de su grupo, demostrando por qué debía de recibir un trato aún más especial que los demás— Soy mejor que tú, yo...—se señaló—...si poseo quirk, muy contrario a un inútil como tú.

Al escuchar la frase de su amigo, fue inevitable que el pequeño peli-verde se preguntara; ¿porque las palabras dolían más que los golpes? Cuándo fuera más grande, ¿lo sabría? ¿Por qué su amigo teniendo todo lo que él hubiera querido tener, era tan malo?

— Jajá, ¿quién diría que alguien sería tan inútil para incluso no tener quirk? —Burlo uno de los amigos del peli-ceniza.

— Solo Deku podría serlo. —Respondió otro de los maleantes.

— No tienes ni tendrás quirk, Deku. —Katsuki coloco su pie sobre el cuerpo del contrario tirado en el suelo. — Así que simplemente deberías rendirte y dejar que te proteja. Es lo mejor que un inútil como tu podría hacer.

Todos los niños rieron, burlándose y golpeándolo, diciéndole una y otra vez lo inútil, débil, llorón, y lo tonto que era. A ninguno le importaba sus sentimientos dolorosos a causa de no tener aquello que todos en su mundo poseían. Y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era mantenerse en el suelo, hecho bolita y cubriéndose el rostro rogando que se detuvieran, obligándose a pensar que no dolía tanto su cuerpo.

Y de un momento a otro... dejo de sentir los golpes.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Fastidiado y frustrado por ese cumulo de emociones que le embargaban y que no lograba reconocer, había decidido dar una vuelta, buscando a la única persona causante de que desde la tarde del día anterior se sintiera tan miserable. Era imposible que el tuviera deseos de llorar y se sintiera ahogar en un mar de sufrimiento, por lo que esa incomodidad que sentía debía ser a causa de Kumo Izuku.

Caminaba por el parque buscando con la mirada a cierto pecoso hasta que le vio en medio de la escena de todos sus encuentros anteriores. Observó al cuarteto de mocosos que continuamente maltratan al peli-verde y aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir y partiles las caras a esos niños, no lo hacía por la misma razón de siempre, no deseaba involucrarse con alguien tan débil como Izuku -o al menos- más de lo que ya estaba. Además de que tenía una vaga esperanza -que ni el mismo reconocería- de que de continuar con ese trato hacia el peli-verde, Izuku entendiera y le diera la razón a él, que al fin abriera los ojos a lo que él tanto se ha empeñado en decirle; "no hay nada bueno en la amistad y siempre se está mejor solo".

Estaba dispuesto a irse y regresar en algunos minutos, todo ese alboroto terminaría como las veces pasadas, pero escuchar las frases referentes a la nula individualidad del pecoso lo detuvo.

— ¡Un quirkless es lo que eres!

— ¡Un estorbo!

— ¡Realmente no sirves para nada!

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, el simple hecho de que Izuku no poseía quirk, era algo que no se creía, si ya pensaba en el fondo de su mente, aquella parte a la que poco escucha y casi siempre ignora, que Izuku era hermoso, ahora pensaba que era perfecto, y solo suyo. Un sentimiento egoísta y mezquino fue aquella felicidad al saber que el menor con quien solía platicar no sería como aquellos que arruinaron su vida. Sin individualidad, Izuku estaría más que justificado y perdonado por aquello por lo que culpaba a los héroes.

Los gritos del cuarteto de babosos no paraban de decirle quirkless al más indefenso y eso basto para alejarle de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa broto de sus labios y sin esperar ni pensar, se lanzó en contra del niño que más le fastidiaba. No es que le importaran las consecuencias, pero prefirió no usar su quirk, seguro de que sería más doloroso para Katsuki ser derribado sin su poder.

— ¡Waaa! ¡Ka-chan!

Izuku escuchó los gritos de sorpresa de sus compañeros de clases, mas no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

— ¡¿Quién eres bastardo?!

El grito de Bakugou lo asusto, deseaba levantar la mirada, pero tenía miedo de recibir un peor castigo por ello.

— ¡Dejen a Izuku en paz!

Reconoció y se sintió a salvo sin razón al escuchar esa voz, dejando su posición fetal para levantarse rápidamente y mirar a la persona que detuvo a sus agresores.

—Tomu-nii. —Susurro para sí.

Se dividía entre el inexplicable alivio y la fascinación de ver dos días seguidos al chico mayor, pero no podía decir que era un sueño, su cuerpo dolía y era protegido por el cuerpo de quien seguía sin aceptar ser amigos. Su sorpresa de ver su espalda, creando un muro entre él y los demás, defendiéndolo, creció al unir en su mente lo que se perdió por no abrir los ojos, todo indicaba que Tomura había golpeado con la mano en puño a su amigo Ka-chan, quien estaba furioso, pero aún se encontraba en el suelo y con la mejilla roja.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme si puedo o no molestar al bastardo de Deku?! —Gruño al levantarse, avergonzado de ser derribado por un desconocido.

— El que te romperá la cara si te atreves a tocarlo nuevamente. —La voz del mayor de todos fue grave y segura, realmente dispuesto a atacar al menor.

— ¡No te tengo miedo! —Dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a pelear contra alguien más grande que él, no se dejaría humillar enfrente de sus amigos.

— Ka-chan vámonos, ese tipo no me da buena señal. —Pidió uno del grupo de agresores, aterrado por las cicatrices en el rostro de Tomura.

— Tu amigo es más inteligente que tú, deberías hacerle caso, Ka-chan. —Se burlo del lindo apodo dado por los demás

— ¡Maldito! —El trio detrás de Bakugou lo detuvieron en su arranque de lanzarse contra el mayor. — ¡Suéltenme!

Con extrañeza, el peli-ceniza detuvo sus gritos y dejo de patalear al ver como Shigaraki tomaba del suelo una de sus mochilas que dejaron olvidadas al comenzar a molestar a Izuku, fue cerca de medio minuto lo que tardo el mayor en colocarla entre sus manos y menos tiempo lo que el objeto necesito para desintegrarse. Sin nada que les contuviera los poco útiles cayeron al pavimento ante el terror de tres infantes.

La excepción a esa emoción era Katsuki, quien estaba más motivado por la furia de la repentina llegada de ese chico que le dio alivio con su sola presencia a Deku -lo notaba en su sonrisa al verle- y el desconcierto de porque eso le molestaba más.

Los otros niños asustados tomaron desprevenido al rubio, cargándolo a la fuerza el más gordito de todos y alejándose del lugar corriendo lo más que podían, importándoles poco dejar el resto de sus cosas ahí.

—Tomu-nii. —Llamo su atención, levantados lo mejor que podía a causa del dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —El mayor dejo de ver por donde corrieron los infantes y centro su atención en quien le importaba.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el menor no puedo evitar sonreír, era un gesto que le salía natural y sin reparo al verle. Tomura le inspecciono de pies a cabeza, contando para si los golpes que tenía, jurándose regresárselos más adelante a quien se los dio.

— Si, estoy bien. —Izuku le sonrió aún más, acercándose a él. —Tomu-nii, ¿por qué...? —Callo al avergonzarse por lo que deseaba saber.

— ¿Porque qué?

— Tu nunca me has defendido...—Murmuro deseando no ser oído.

— Eso...

— ¡Hey, tu, el niño de la capucha!

Ambos giraron a ver quién gritaba, encontrándose con un policía que se acercaba a ellos bastante molesto.

— ¿Es que acaso no saben que no pueden usar su quirk en público? —El hombre de ley miro a su alrededor— ¿Dónde están sus padres?

— ¡Corre! —Pidió Izuku, empujando al mayor por la espalda aprovechando la distracción del adulto.

Tomura estuvo por preguntarle por qué debía de correr, pero al ver la expresión de angustia del más pequeño mientras le empujaba desesperadamente para que corriera poco importaron sus pensamientos. Tomándolo de la mano y procurando solo tocarlo con cuatro dedos, corrió por el lado contrario al policía, llevando a Izuku con él. Aun tenían cosas de que hablar y aquel adulto solo les estorbaba.

— ¡Vamos! —Jalo consigo al menor.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Deténganse ustedes dos!

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta que no pudieron más, seguros de estar muy lejos del hombre representante de las leyes. Ambos respiraban frenéticamente, principalmente Izuku, quien durante toda la huida aguanto formidablemente el dolor de sus heridas, las cuales estaba seguro dolerían más al siguiente día. Cuando regularon su respiración y una vez tranquilos, el menor alejo su mano de la del mayor. Pues en sus pensamientos a pesar de que el mayor fue quien hizo el contacto, no deseaba molestarlo.

— Mi quirk no funciona si no te toco con mis cinco dedos. —Le explico Tomura.

El mayor ignoro su propia tristeza, provocada por la acción de su compañero de huida, nunca pensó que a Izuku le molestara que le tocara.

— Eso ya lo sé. Tú mimo me lo dijiste hace tiempo. —Aclaro Izuku resguardando la mano que tuvo contacto con la de Shigaraki con el deseo inconsciente de que el calor creado por sus manos unidas no se fuera. — Pero yo sé no te gusta que te toquen. No quiero molestarte.

Tanta sinceridad tranquilizo las emociones del mayor, así como también le genero el deseo de abrazarle y aceptar aquello que había estado negándose por no querer ser vulnerable. Por muchas barreras fortalecidas que creara a base de su dolor y odio para no tenerle cariño a ese niño, Tomura veía como caían una tras otras con tanta simpleza como si fueran de papel ante pequeñas palabras o acciones de Izuku.

— No me gusta que me toquen con tanta confianza los desconocidos. Es molesto. —Explico con una mano cubriéndose su rostro, haciéndolo a un lado para no ver al pequeño. — Tú no eres un desconocido ni una molestia... por lo que no me molesta. Siempre y cuando no me toques toda la mano estarás bien.

La respuesta del mayor ilumino el rostro del pequeño Kumo, alegrándole tanto que su sonrisa se agrando, tomando entre sus manos el meñique y anular del más grande, sonrojándole, pero sin percibirlo. Para Izuku lo único que importaba en ese momento era que tenía el permiso para tocar a Tomura.

— ¿Y por qué corrimos? —Pregunto el peli-celeste para cambiar de tema, pero sin evitar el contacto.

— Ese policía pudo haberte arrestado, eso sería malo. —Respondió Izuku, no deseaba que su amigo fuese a la cárcel.

— Simplemente pude...

Estuvo cerca de decirle que fácilmente se podía haber desecho del policía utilizando su quirk, pero se detuvo al pensar sobre lo que pensaría el peli-verde si le dijera eso. Quizás lo vería como un monstruo ya que no podía olvidar que el pequeño tenía pensamientos heroicos.

— Olvídalo. —Termino la unión de sus manos—¿Cómo están tus heridas?

El más pequeño no le tomo importancia al repentino cambio de actitud del mayor, aunque la distancia creada le entristeció, se centró en la pregunta y observo su cuerpo, recordando sus heridas.

— Estoy bien. —Sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto y molestando sin saber al mayor por esa actitud suya que seguía justificando a su amigo. — Estoy acostumbrado... ya no siento dolor.

— No deberías acostumbrarte al dolor. —Hablo, apretando sus dientes. — Ve a casa y cúrate las heridas.

Ahora que había aceptado que quería involucrarse con Izuku más libremente no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que fuera víctima de aquel grupillo de niños y el disgusto de verlo lastimado que siempre había tenido, se intensifico lo suficiente para pensar en cómo hacerles pagar a los causantes de sus heridas.

— No quiero. — le miro con reproche, no había sido una sugerencia. — Si llego a casa a esta hora, mamá sabrá que algo paso y además podría ver mis heridas. —Jugueteo con sus manos nervioso— Ya le estoy causando mucha tristeza a mamá, no quiero que llore otra vez...

Sin entender del todo lo que sucedía Tomura acepto que le acompañara un rato más, cosa que aprovecharía para preguntar lo que le llevo a buscarle por segunda vez esa semana.

— Como quieras. —Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera desteñida y vieja que usaba siempre. — Pero vamos a un lugar mejor.

— ¡Si!

Sonrió feliz y corrió a colocarse al lado del mayor que seguía su camino. Se mantuvo callado una parte del camino, sintiéndose en paz en su compañía. Lo que el pequeño no noto, es que durante todo el rato en que habían estado juntos, olvido aquello que le atormentaba desde el día anterior.

—Tomu-nii, —rompió el silencio al recordar su duda inicial— ¿por qué me ayudaste? —Shigaraki le miro de reojo sin detenerse— Nunca me ayudas y te quedas viendo como Ka-chan me pega hasta que se va. —Ambos fruncieron el ceño ante la verdad. — ¿Por qué ahora?

— Tks. No importa. —Acelero el paso. — Solo te ayude... Desde ahora no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. —El más pequeño se sintió aún más feliz al oírle. Tomura se detuvo, enfrentando su rojiza mirada con la verdosa directamente. — Escúchame bien, Izuku, no volveré a repetirlo. —El contrario asintió, atento. — Tienes prohibido dejar que ese estúpido niño al que llamas tu amigo y a los otros tres, te vuelvan a pegar.

— Pero Ka-chan...

Oír la forma cariñosa con la que Izuku se seguía refiriendo a ese delincuente le fastidiaba, a pesar de todo el peli-verde seguía defendiéndolo y dudaba bastante que eso cambiara, por lo que opto por algo más efectivo, usaría la vena protectora y bondadosa del menor en su contra y a su beneficio.

— Izuku, —le interrumpió— quieres mucho a "Ka-chan", ¿cierto?

— ¡Si! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

*Tonto* Se insulto a si mismo por gruñir molesto al escuchar la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

— Bueno, entonces toma en cuenta esto. —Otro asentimiento de parte del pequeño Kumo— Si alguno de ellos llega a golpearte, yo mismo le regresare el golpe con mi quirk.

— Eso es muy peligroso...

— Exacto. —Seguía viéndole a los ojos para mostrar que hablaba en serio— Así que, si no quieres que los lastime, está en ti no dejarles lastimarte. ¿Entendiste?

No muy seguro de que contestar y de poder cumplir esa petición, evito dar respuesta.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Tomura le miro, entre molesto y curioso porque no se haya dado cuenta antes del porqué de sus acciones. Supuso que era debido a la edad, Izuku era demasiado joven o bien, simplemente no pensaba en eso, algo que a él mismo le hubiera pasado de no haber sido porque vio el vientre del peli-verde meses atrás. Fue la primera vez que paseaba por esa zona al estar aburrido en el bar de su cuidador y fue la primera vez que tomo importancia a las creencias que le contó su padre antes de morir; le vio en aquel parque siendo jaloneado por Katsuki y su grupo, y solo se detuvo a verle por la marca.

— Porque...

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

— ¡Ya llegué! —Grito desde la entrada de su casa.

— Bienvenido Katsuki. —Se escuchó la voz de su madre, quien se acercó a recibir a su vástago. — ¡Pero ¿qué te paso, Katsuki?! —Exclamo alterada al ver la mejilla de su hijo, hinchada y morada.

El infante frunció el ceño al ver la preocupación reflejada en los rasgos de su madre tan iguales a los suyos. Cabello cenizo -solo que los de ella más largos-, ojos rojos y piel clara.

— ¡Nada! —Le gruño en respuesta.

— ¡Dime! —Ordenó, corriendo en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios que compro su esposo.

La mujer le ordenó sentarse en el sillón, remojo una bolita de algodón y lo rozo con la herida de su hijo. Estaba preocupada claramente porque era su hijo, pero también sorprendida de verle así, era la primera vez que veía una herida en él, no era tonta, sabía que su pequeño no era una dulce paloma y casi siempre había víctimas de su mal carácter, pero hasta la fecha ninguna de sus víctimas había logrado devolverle el golpe en esa proporción.

— Tks...—Exclamo por el ardor de su mejilla con el algodón.

— Kat...

— Un idiota me golpeo por molestar al idiota de Deku. —Confeso con enfado.

— ¿Qué...? —La mujer dejo de curarle. — ¡¿Volviste a golpear a Izuku?! —Poco a poco frunció el ceño. — ¡Katsuki, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas?! —La preocupación se volvió enojo. — ¡Inko siempre viene por eso! —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ¡He tenido muchas peleas con ella por lo mismo! ¡Capaz y ya no vuelve a hablarme y estará en todo su derecho!

— ¡No es mi culpa que su hijo sea tan inútil! —Se justifico.

— ¡Katsuki!

El grito subido de tono de su madre sobresalto al menor, ya que podría ir en contra de todos, pero no contra la persona que le había dado la vida. No era tan suicida.

— No puedo creer que mi hijo lastime al hijo de mi mejor amiga...

La mujer suspiro al ver a su hijo agachar la mirada, le conocía tan bien para saber que sin importar lo que le dijera, su hijo no se disculparía y tal vez estuviera mal aceptar eso, no obstante, le era imposible regañarle más por ahora. Lo cargo entra brazos aun con la resistencia del menor para llevarlo a la cocina, tenían que ponerle hielo a esa mejilla para desinflamarla.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Katsuki? —Dejo fluir la pregunta en el aire, sin esperar respuesta.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

— Este es mi lugar favorito, aquí nadie molesta. —Dijo entrando a la casa abandonada a la que llevo a Izuku con él.

— ¿Y no te da miedo? —Pregunto el menor, siguiendo de cerca al mayor por miedo de que algo apareciera para asustarle.

Se detuvieron al llegar al balcón de una de las tantas habitaciones vacías en el primer piso.

— No, ¿porque me daría miedo?

— ¿Por los fantasmas...?

— No creo que existan. —Se dejo caer en el piso. — Y de hacerlo solo debo deshacerme de ellos...

— ¡Eres muy valiente, Tomu-nii!

Shigaraki se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo al ser víctima de la iluminada mirada de admiración que le dedico el pequeño de 6 años, no estaba acostumbrado a ser receptor de tales palabras. Cuidando de no tocarle con sus cincos dedos, alejo el rostro ajeno del suyo. Izuku había invadido su espacio personal.

— Ya para con eso...

— ¿Con eso? —Ladeo el rostro, no comprendiendo a que se refería.

— No me llames hermano. —Evito el contacto visual. — Es molesto que te refieras a mi así. Dime solo "Tomura".

— Pero tú eres mayor y mamá dice que no debo hablarle tan...

— Si te estoy diciendo que lo hagas es porque no me molesta.

Un silencio incómodo para el niño de 10 años se quedó en el ambiente, que esperaba alguna respuesta a su exigencia.

— Esta bien. —Acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza. — Tomu... Tomura...

Izuku no entendía por qué le era un tanto vergonzoso hablarle de manera informal al mayor a comparación de sus demás compañeros.

— Mejor dime, ¿qué es eso de que no tendrás quirk? —Cambio de tema, ignorando la aceleración de su corazón al oír su nombre de los labios del infante.

Se suponía que no debía sentir cosas así, por lo que al hacerlo lo único que podía pensar era buscar una manera de alejarlas. Izuku movió sus labios, incapaz de articular palabras al recordar su mayor desgracia de boca de su salvador.

— ¿Cómo...?

— El trio de idiotas lo estaban gritando mientras te golpeaban. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno...

Sus verdes ojos retuvieron las lágrimas lo mejor que pudieron, pero no fue por mucho, sorprendiendo e incomodando a Shigaraki, quien no sabía cómo debía actuar ante alguien que lloraba enfrente de él. Seguro de que Tomura le escucharía le contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior entre sollozos, incluido aquel sueño donde su padre y madre gritaban.

Se mantuvo callado, escuchándole con atención para descifrar las palabras inentendibles a causa del llanto, interrumpiendo solo lo necesario cuando existía una duda. No le abrazo, ni retiro las lágrimas de su rostro, no dijo palabras de consuelo y mucho menos de escepticismo al futuro que aun soñaba Izuku. Pero la sola presencia silenciosa de Tomura significo un gran apoyo para el niño sin quirk.

— ¿Entonces es por eso que has estado sintiéndote ahogado en la tristeza y frustración desde ayer por la noche? —Interrogo.

Ambos sentados sobre el cemento del balcón, comiendo una paleta que el menor de los dos compro antes de llegar, ya que el mayor no llevaba dinero y propuso robarlas. Por su edad, Izuku ignoraba o no buscaba el significado más allá de las palabras que escuchaba, ignorante de aquello que se ocultaba; como en ese caso, donde no se dio cuenta de que Tomura describió exactamente su sentir.

Ahora que su compañero había relatado lo sucedido el día anterior podía asegurar su propio sentir y en parte podía entenderlo. No se sentía ni un poco mal al estar feliz porque el pequeño Kumo no tuviera quirk, puesto que eso solo significaba que Izuku estaba libre de su odio hacia los demás, pero no se lo dijo por simplemente no verle llorar de nuevo. Sin contar que también sabía que la supuesta "pesadilla" del menor fue más bien un suceso real y que su madre le engaño al despertar, no obstante, por el mismo motivo por el que no confesaba su felicidad al saberle como un quirkless, omitió tocar el tema. Ya habría tiempo de que Izuku dejara de vivir el cuento de hadas.

— Si. —Acepto, aun decaído pero un poco menos confundido.

— Ahora ya sé porque esa molesta frustración. —Susurro el peli-celeste, tocando su vientre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —Escucho un susurro, pero no entendió

— Nada, olvidado. —Negó con la cabeza. — Sobre ser un quirkless...

La falta de quirk aún era un punto sensible para él, pero no sabía cómo sentirse referente a ello, si bien era algo que era común en su sociedad y él anhelaba tenerlo pensando en su despertar durante meses, ahora que sabía que no habría nada de eso le creaba conflictos internos; quería ser igual a todos los demás y tener algo especial, soñaba con cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe y para ello necesitaba un quirk, anhelaba que los demás dejaran de burlarse de él y para eso necesitaba no sobresalir por falta de algo común pero lo que más le frustraba y le hundía es que no sabía cómo cubrir el hueco que dejaba su nula individualidad. ¿Como echar de menos aquello que nunca tuvo?

Dio una leve mordida a su paleta sin saber cómo poner en palabras justamente eso.

—...no le veo problema.

— ¿Eh? ¿No le ves problema? —Incrédulo y dolido de que no le entendiera.

— Estas bien como estas. —Se encogió de hombros

— Eso lo dices porque tú tienes un quirk. —Dijo con un puchero. — Te envidio.

— Preferiría no tenerlo. —Miro sus manos. — Mi quirk solamente sirve para destruir. No puedo tocar nada sin terminar destruyéndolo...

El menor miro también las manos del mayor y después dirigió su mirada a su propia mano que sostenía su dulce, sin saber que decir, puesto que era verdad. En el caso de su amigo que no podía controlar su quirk destructivo se podría pensar que era verdad que era mejor no tenerlo.

—...Pero, así estoy bien. No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí y no necesito que ellos aprueben mis decisiones. —Enfrento de nueva cuenta sus ojos rojos a los verdes del menor. — Yo soy yo, y haré lo que yo quiero.

Para Shigaraki esa era su forma de vida, su salvador se la había enseñado desde que estaba a su cuidado, donde debía pelear en la vida por lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importar lastimar en el proceso a los demás. Solo debía tomar aquello que quería, pelear por retenerlo el tiempo que quisiera y después desecharlo si le aburría.

Las palabras de Tomura fueron como detonantes en la infantil mente de Izuku, un chaleco salvavidas para evitar que siguiera hundiéndose. No precisaba de un quirk para ser igual a todos y tampoco era esencial para ser especial, cada persona lo era con el simple hecho de existir y significar algo para alguien más. Para cumplir su sueño no debería depender de la ayuda de una individualidad, bastaba con que fuera más fuerte, hábil e inteligente que su enemigo. Si quería que dejaran de burlase de él solo bastaba hacer caso a lo dicho por Tomura y enfrentarles, demostrarles su valor. Y, sobre todo, no necesitaba de ese poder para llenar un hueco que desde el inicio no existía.

— Además... me gustas más así. —Confeso evitando el contacto visual— No podrás convertirte en uno de esos asquerosos héroes. —El menor volvió hacer un puchero, realmente no entendía porque los odiaba y porque destruía justamente su nueva revelación— Así yo podre protegerte.

— Tu, ¿quieres ser mi héroe? —El menor tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

— No. —Contesto con asco y de forma seca— Seré tu protector. —Aclaro— Un héroe protege a todos o eso dicen que hacen, pero yo solo te protegeré a ti.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a los héroes?

Tomura se mantuvo callado, debatiéndose si contestar o no esa pregunta. ¿Izuku se merecía su confianza? ¿Debía volverse vulnerable con alguien más? Ajeno a las dudas del peli-celeste, el pequeño Kumo se arrepintió de haber preguntado algo que a simple vista parecía ser importante para su amigo, no obstante, no retiro ni se disculpó por su pregunta, curioso de saber la respuesta.

— Porque son hipócritas. —Simplifico.

— ¿Hipotas...? ¿Hipogra...?

— Hipócritas. —Corrigió.

— ¿Que significa eso?

— Que dicen cosas que no sienten en realidad... que fingen ser algo que no son...—Miro hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tomar colores naranjas aun con las nubes amontonadas. — Justo como esos que se hacen llamar héroes.

— ¿Los héroes son hipócritas?

—Si. Ellos dicen que pueden salvarnos a todos cuando no es cierto...—Sus manos formaron puños, las cuales rápidamente abrió, se había lastimado con su propio quirk... El pequeño Kumo miro con horror la mano del peli-celeste, iba a gritar y tomarlo de la mano, pero el mayor se lo impidió — No pueden salvarnos a todos y lo peor... — el mayor sacó unas vendas, siempre llevaba consigo porque se descuidaba y se lastimaba, pero a decir verdad las últimas semanas las llevaba por el menor — es que en los accidentes donde no cumplen sus palabras fingen arrepentimiento y dolor por no haberlo logrado... ni siquiera les interesa quienes murieron.

— Eso no es cierto...

— Si lo es Izuku, por eso odio que los admires. —Le miro con enfado. — Eres uno más de esos idiotas que se deja engañar por ellos...

— Los héroes salvan a todas las personas que necesitan su ayuda, ellos...

— Ellos no pudieron salvar a mi padre. —Le interrumpió, revelando más allá de lo pensó al inicio hacer.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron ante la sorpresa, sintiendo las ganas de llorar y queriendo abrazar a su amigo. Dolía. Su pecho dolía por lo dicho por Tomura. Ahora entendía porque hablaba así y el porqué de su eterna mirada de tristeza...

— No había ningún héroe cuando más lo necesite...—continúo contando— No había nadie. Nos dejaron en el olvido. —Le obligo a verle a los ojos con unos cuantos dedos sobre su mentón. — Recuérdalo bien Izuku, los héroes a quienes tanto admiras no nos pueden salvar a todos. Ellos mienten diciendo que si pueden. Son hipócritas.

... Y lo que peor es que no sabía qué hacer. Una vez más, la diferencia entre sus edades le impedía comprender al mayor como le gustaría, y eso era, simplemente frustrante. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. No podía dejar de pensar que Tomura era alguien genial, estaba ahí, junto a él contándole sin llorar que no tenía padre mientras que él no podía imaginarse no tener a su mamá a su lado o incluso a su padre.

Qué era más importante, ¿un quirk o los padres? Era algo que su pequeña mente se preguntó al hundirse en la mirada rojiza. Su respuesta era simple; los padres, para él, la familia era valiosa, amaba a sus padres y no podía imaginarse sin ellos. Y aun así, estaba ahí, llorándole minutos atrás a un chico que no tenía eso tan valioso e incluso había confesado envidiarle por tener un quirk.

— Yo lo...

— También el idiota de tu "amigo", Ka-chan, es un hipócrita. —La voz de Tomura oculto el murmullo del menor sin notarlo.

No quería ni necesitaba la compasión de Izuku. Tal vez no tuviera a su padre a su lado, pero tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él y realmente le ayudo cuando los héroes le ignoraron. Él tenía un protector. Uno como lo que sería él para Izuku.

— ¿Eh? —Estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de tema.

— Él solamente finge ser tu "amigo" cuando en realidad te odia. Eso es hipocresía.

— Ka-chan no me odia. —Le miro con el ceño fruncido, olvidándose de lo anterior. Tenía seis años, era lógico que olvidara el tema anterior y se centrara en el nuevo. — Y él no es hiposi... hipof... ¡No es eso que dices que es! —Le miro desafiante con sus mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzado de no poder pronunciar esa palabra tan difícil.

— Si lo es. —Le devolvió igual de molesto. — Finge ser tu amigo cuando ni te soporta.

— Eso no es...

— Yo no tengo amigos ni los necesito, pero hasta yo sé que nadie que se dice tu amigo te haría cicatrices por golpearte.

Izuku se mordió el interior de su mejilla al no saber que decir contra esas palabras, pero su mente se enfocó repentinamente en otra parte de su frase.

— ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Ya te dije que no los necesito.

A Izuku le dolió el pecho por su respuesta.

— Y entonces, ¿yo que soy? —Le miro a los ojos. — Creí que nosotros éramos...

— No somos amigos.

Esas palabras dolieron aún más que las anteriores y en medio de su malestar solo se le ocurrió irse. Estaba enojado con Tomura por ofender a alguien querido para él y de no considerarle un amigo, la tristeza era mayor que el enojo y era por eso que debía irse. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, las palabras del mayor le detuvieron, haciéndole olvidarse de su molestia y dolor para perdonarle.

— Tu eres especial, Izuku. —No hizo amago de detenerle al verle huir a pesar de que le dolió verle dejarlo. — Tu eres único para mí, como yo soy para ti.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Levanto la mirada al escuchar el nombre de la agencia involucrada en un accidente donde el héroe no pudo salvar a la feliz familia. Dejo de moverle a la sopa, bajándole a la flama para prestar atención a la televisión, a pesar de querer ignorar, le era inevitable no voltear al escuchar y ver a las personas involucradas en el caso.

La televisión transmitía una entrevista al héroe "Kira" de la agencia "Endevar" -unas oficinas que le eran muy familiares- que salía del juzgado, diciendo que se había hecho justicia y se limpió su nombre.

— ¿Realmente es justicia? —Pregunto al aire Inko.

Aquel juicio era bastante famoso, no había sido mucho tiempo del incidente en donde una familia de tres había sido atacada por un villano y sin la pronta llegada de los héroes cercanos a la zona, la pareja hizo todo lo posible para salvar a su única hija. Muchos no estaban de acuerdo con que el hombre que había sido juzgado debería de ir a la cárcel solo por haber utilizado su quirk para salvar a su hija del ataque de un malvado que había matado a su esposa momentos antes.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué tenia de malo usar tu poder para salvar a un ser querido? Sin embargo, para mantener el orden en esta nueva sociedad de quirk, los únicos que tenían permitido utilizar su "don" eran los nombrados héroes y algunos cuantos miembros del gobierno.

En este caso en particular, los héroes poco habían ayudado y la familia implicada estaba rota; la mujer asesinada por el villano, el padre encarcelado por romper las leyes y la niña siendo enviada a un orfanato gubernamental.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, triste al ver como aquel buen hombre que había sido juzgado era subido a una patrulla. Al ver la toma de los reporteros solo podía decir que se veía tan amable y sus acciones respaldaban su pensar, y sin embargo, fue juzgado como criminal sin importar el futuro de la niña que ahora solo podía depender de él, y con el nulo consuelo de que el mal hombre que arruino su vida había escapado de las manos "heroicas" del héroe Kira.

¿Realmente había sido correcto enviar a ese hombre a la cárcel? ¿y dejar a una dulce e indefensa niña sola? Todo mientras el héroe que no cumplió su papel seguía libre y ganando prestigio. ¿Realmente eso era justicia? Muchos pensaban que justicia hubiera sido que el héroe Kira hubiera dicho que no lo vio usar el quirk y dejar que el hombre se fuera a casa a llorar con su hija en brazos la perdida de la mujer que amaba, no obstante, la realidad es que había sido el mismo héroe quien acuso al padre de familia.

Apago la televisión no queriendo escuchar más tan deprimente noticia. Ella no sabría qué hacer si llegaran a querer separarla de su hijo, probablemente estaría tan alterada como aquel hombre por abandonar a su pequeña.

Dio un brinco del susto al escuchar un fuerte estruendo fuera del departamento. Se asomo por la ventana y noto que el cielo estaba nublado, varias gotas golpearon el vidrio, cada vez con más fuerza y frecuencia. Había empezado a llover y su pequeño aun no regresaba a casa. Se preocupo más de lo normal, después de todo el día anterior su pequeño había recibido una profunda y dolorosa herida al saber que no sería normal.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Corrían nuevamente agarrados de las manos o un intento de eso, ya que el mayor procuraba no tocar con su mano completa a su compañero. El pequeño oji-verde corría esta vez por delante, lo más que podía mientras jalaba al mayor, yendo directamente hacia el hogar Kumo. La lluvia los había tomado desprevenidos cuando se dirigían al parque nuevamente para luego cada uno seguir su camino, y para protegerse de la repentina lluvia torrencial Izuku le invito a su hogar que era el más cercano.

Respiraron con tranquilidad una vez que pisaron el edificio departamental, subiendo las escaleras con tranquilidad. Temblaban de frio con su ropa empapada, pero lo que provocaba que el cuerpo del mayor no generara un poco de calor aun resguardado, era el pensar como seria recibido por la madre del peli-verde. Tomura sabía que su apariencia no era del agrado de muchos adultos, por lo que no le sorprendería un rechazo de parte de la madre de Izuku, el problema radicaba que desde hacía mucho noto que, para el niño de 6 años, las ordenes de su progenitora eran algo que debía hacer sin rechistar. Si Inko Kumo le ordenaba a Izuku que se alejara de él... No... No quería imaginarlo.

— ¿Estará realmente bien que haya venido? —Pregunto el mayor, solamente se había dejado llevar por Izuku al verle en un adorable ataque de entusiasmo cuando minutos atrás estaban peleando.

— Si, mamá te dará una gran bienvenida. —Aseguro con una sonrisa.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del pequeño apartamento de la familia. El habitante del lugar abrió la puerta con su llave y grito anunciando su llegada.

— ¡Estamos en casa!

— ¿Izuku?

Inko se asomó a la entrada, estaba poniéndose un suéter para ir en busca de su pequeño junto con una sombrilla para protegerle de la lluvia, pero al parecer no sería necesario. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa al notar que su hijo no estaba solo y había un niño más grande justo a su lado, con heridas en el rostro y un aspecto bastante sombrío.

— Estamos en casa, mamá.

— Si, bienvenidos. —Su mirada viajo de su hijo al invitado, que miraba la entrada como si fuera realmente interesante— ¿Quién es tu amigo Izuku?

Como toda madre conocía a los compañeros de clases y amigos de su hijo, pero a él no le reconocía, sin contar que se notaba unos años mayor a su pequeño. Además, conocía a Izuku como la palma de su mano y este no invitaría a nadie que no fuera un amigo realmente cercano a su hogar para resguardar el secreto de la familia.

— Él es Tomura, me ha estado ayudando mucho. —Sonrió a su madre y tomo entre sus manos unos dedos del mayor. — Lo conocí en el parque hace mucho.

Decir que su madre se sorprendió sería una mentira, Inko estaba fascinada al ver la alegría de su hijo, quien desde el día anterior -al enterarse de su futuro sin quirk-, no le había sonreído con verdadero sentimiento.

— Shiragaki Tomura. —Fue la corta presentación del peli-celeste, preparándose para ser corrido.

— Un gusto conocerte, pequeño Tomura. —La mujer le sonrió, realmente complacida por su presencia. — Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño. Esperen un momento.

Inko estaba completamente dispuesta a darle una cálida bienvenida a quien le regreso la sonrisa a su hijo, así fuera momentánea. Fue al baño y tomo un par de toallas que no tardo en darle a su regreso al par de niños para que se secaran un poco. Tomura tomo la tela con desconcierto, no sabiendo como debía comportarse con alguien que no le miraba con hipocresía o le corrió de su hogar.

— ¿Y? —Miro de manera interrogativa a su hijo, que se quitaba sus zapatos para adentrarse a la casa. — ¿Puedo saber en qué te ha estado ayudando el pequeño Tomura?

Izuku sonrió nervioso, mirando a todos lados para evitar ver a su madre al no querer dar una respuesta a su interrogativa.

— Bueno... etto...

— Lo he ayudado a curarse las heridas que algunos niños le dejan por golpearlo en el parque. —Confeso sin reparo Shiragaki, secando su cabello y esperando la mirada molesta de la mujer por entrometerse en una conversación ajena.

— ¿Eh? —Inko se sorprendió. Bailando su mirada entre los niños. Suspiro resignada al ver que Izuku no lo negaba. — Ya veo... Con razón a veces llegabas con vendas...—miro a su invitado con infinito agradecimiento— Gracias, Tomura. —Realizo una pequeña reverencia que sorprendió e incómodo aún más al peli-celeste— Pero bueno... están todavía mojados, ¿porque no se dan un baño?

— No es necesario. —Respondió Shigaraki, deseando salir huyendo de ahí, no sabía cómo comportase con alguien que le trataba de manera amable. — Tengo que irme...

— No te preocupes. Eres completamente bienvenido, así que no tengas vergüenza. —Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

— Si, Tomura. Vamos. —Izuku lo insto a adentrarse en el departamento jalando su brazo.

— Pero...

— Es más. Creo tener ropa de tu talla. Vamos, vayan a bañarse.

— Yo debo...

— Ahora mismo está lloviendo y no puedo permitir que te vayas así. —Le interrumpió con cariño, instándole a quitarse los zapatos. — Te podrías enfermar. ¿Y qué dirían tus padres si por culpa mía y de mi hijo te enfermaras?

— No tengo padres, así que no hay nadie que la culpe a usted...

Inko se sorprendió, pero recupero la compostura con rapidez, intentando arreglar el posible daño ocasionado al salvador de su hijo.

— Lo siento...

— Esta bien. —Tomura evito verla a los ojos— Pero ser mejor que me vaya...

— Si, será mejor que te vayas a bañar. —Le sonrió juguetona al cambiar su frase. — Vamos dense un baño. —Se coloco detrás de ambos niños y los empezó a empujar lentamente

Inko vio la sonrisa de su hijo y entendió que estaba realmente apegado al pequeño Tomura, lo podía decir porque Izuku lo estaba jalando de igual manera para que se bañaran juntos... y eso era algo que ni siquiera con Katsuki hacia.

— Está bien... con permiso...—Fue lo único educado que pudo decir ante la bienvenida inusual que estaba recibiendo.

— Claro, vayan. Luego iré a ver cómo les va y dejarles la ropa.

Una vez que logro que los menores se adentraran al baño, fue directamente al cuarto de su hijo para sacar ropa seca y luego se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, ahí había ropa de la adolescencia de su espo... Negó con la cabeza, no debía de recordarlo por muy difícil que fuera omitir de sus pensamientos. Tenía que seguir con su vida... Aun cuando fuese imposible al sentir aun las fuerte emociones de su esposo, de su alma gemela... Y siendo consciente de que últimamente él estaba demasiado enojado. A través de sus marcas gemelas podía sentirlo.

Alejo sus manos de su brazo izquierdo y continuo con su búsqueda, encontrándose con un conjunto verde para su hijo y uno negro para su pequeño invitado. Sonrió al ver que no se equivocó, un poco más grandes, pero estaba segura de que a Tomura le quedarían lo suficientemente bien para pasar el rato en lo que metía la ropa mojada en la secadora.

Con los conjuntos en mano fue directamente al baño, tocando dos veces antes de entrar.

— Chicos, les traigo la ropa.

Al ingresar al lugar le recibió la risa de su hijo por la travesura de arrojar espuma en el rostro del niño mayor. Inko los miro con ternura al verlos jugar en la tina y no ver rastro de tristeza en la expresión de ninguno. Estaba contenta ella también.

— Aquí dejo la ropa. —Les anuncio dejándola cerca de la puerta.

— Gracias mamá.

— Me llevare la ropa de Tomura para meterla en la secadora.

— Lamento las molestias.

— No te preocupes, pequeño Tomura. Aunque es ropa vieja espero no te incomode usarla. —Él negó— Me alegro. Por cierto, como tus tenis no podre meterlos a la secadora y sería mala idea que te los pusieras mojado, me tome el atrevimiento de traerte unos que teníamos guardados. Son de Izuku pero le quedan grandes, nos equivocamos de talla al comprarlos su padre y yo, y como no pudimos cambiarlos los estábamos guardando para cuando creciera pero se están desgastando solo arribados en el ropero. Son del mismo diseño que los que trae ahora, así que espero no te moleste...

— Esta bien. Gracias.

— Bueno, les dejo. No tarden mucho para que cenen algo.

Inko estaba por salir cuando su pequeño grito entusiasmado con una idea que se le ocurrió.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Tomura, enséñaselo a mamá! ¡Enséñaselo!

— ¿Enseñarme qué?

Shigaraki miro a madre e hijo, no sintiéndose del todo seguro con la petición.

— El tatuaje de Tomura.

— ¿Tatuaje? ¿Tu marca gemela? —Pregunto Inko interesada, debía ser muy hermoso si Izuku pedía que se lo mostraran. — ¿Puedo?

Seguía sin estar seguro de hacerlo, pero no podía decir que no a los dos pares de ojos verdes que le miraban con brillos de emoción. Era débil a la mirada de Izuku y descubría que también a la de la madre de este, tan iguales. Se convenció de hacerlo al pensar que en algún momento la mujer se enteraría y sería mejor que fuera lo más rápido posible, tal vez así le mostrara su verdadera cara y le corriera, esa actitud era algo que sabría manejar. Además de que, si intentara alejarlo de su hijo, no lo lograría, se llevaría a Izuku lejos de ella si tan solo lo pensara.

Suspiro y lentamente se levantó de la tina, tomando de paso una pequeña toalla para cubrirse la entrepierna y poder mostrar su vientre con el gran tatuaje que portaba, aquel que lo unía a una persona en ese mundo.

— Tu tatuaje...—Sinceramente ella estaba sorprendida.

— Es el mismo que el de Izuku. —Tomura la miro detenidamente, preparándose para su reacción.

— Ya veo... eres tú...—Repentinamente ella parecía entender varias cosas. — Bien los veré en la mesa para cenar.

Les sonrió feliz y salió del cuarto. Llevo la ropa mojada a la secadora y después fue a la cocina a terminar la comida.

Tomura no espero esa reacción de Inko, la cual le pareció aliviada, pero prefirió no comentarle nada al menor, seguro de que poco podía ayudarle Izuku a comprender a su madre. Al salir del baño vestidos y ser llevado por su compañero a la mesa, esperaron a Inko, quien no tardo en servirles la cena. Durante todo el rato Shigaraki espero un desplante de la mujer, pero nunca llego. La charla durante la cena la lideraron los anfitriones, quienes le instaban a participar.

Poco a poco se acostumbró a ellos y se sorprendió al ver que paso más de dos horas ahí. Le peso un poco el tener que irse, pero a pesar de su estilo de vida, su cuidador le había impuesto una hora de llegada a su casa.

Se coloco los zapatos rojos que le ofreció Inko en el baño y tomo dos bolsas donde estaban guardadas sus ropas y zapatos. Al voltear a despedirse, Izuku le abrazo y se excusó con ir al baño, dejándole solo con su madre.

— Yo...

— Por favor cuida de mi Izuku en el futuro, pequeño Tomura. —Ella le abrazo, desconcertándolo aún más. — Él es demasiado inocente y tiene un corazón tan bondadoso que muchos querrán usarle...

— Si, eso haré. No dejare que nadie lo dañe. —Le aseguro, mirándola directamente a los ojos

—Gracias. —Le volvió a sonreír y se tomó el atrevimiento de besarle la frente.

Él se sonrojo y salió huyendo. Ella suspiro aliviada y feliz, segura de que al menos su hijo no sufriría el rechazo del que tanto temió que podía pasar por su futura pareja y de que estaría seguro con ese joven a su lado.


	4. Nuestros Días Prt I

**Yukihana-Hime: **¡Nuevo Capitulo!

**Tetsuna Hibari:** ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**Título:** Desde las sombras

**Resumen:** Midoriya Izuku es un joven que el destino le ha dado tanto como le ha quitado... No le dio quirk, pero si le dio un cerebro que le llevo a alguien que puede darle uno. No le dio un gran padre, pero si una grandiosa madre. No le concedió una infancia llena de alegría, pero si a alguien con quien ser inmensamente feliz por momentos. No le dio un camino fácil, pero si las herramientas para vivirlo. Es por eso que, llegado a un punto de su vida, Izuku comienza a preguntarse, ¿realmente a que ha nacido?

**Clasificación:** +16 años.

**Categoría:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**Pareja:** Shimura Tenko x Midoriya Izuku / ShoHimi / StaDabi / Kachako

**Género:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romance, Semi-AU, SoulMate.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Nuestros Días. Prt I**

* * *

.

Caminaba tranquilo, las clases del día habían terminado por lo que se iría directamente a casa, siguiendo la rutina que se creó tras la partida de su padre y el reciente trabajo de su madre. Procuraba pegarse a grupillos de niños de otro salón y no interactuar con ellos para no sobresalir, no se sentía con ánimos de llamar la atención de Ka-chan y que continuara con sus burlas sobre sus nulos poderes. Le dolía saber que fue gracias a su mejor amigo que ya todos en el colegio sabían que nunca tendría individualidad.

Había tenido la peor semana; en donde cada noche lloraba en silencio hasta quedarse dormido, despertando por la dulce voz de su madre que simulaba no ver sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto ajeno e ignoraba los propios, soportando dolores de cabeza por la tarde así como la repentina soledad que reinaba en su casa cuando su madre salía a trabajar.

Le hubiera gustado que Tomura le visitara pero nunca paso y tampoco es que le sorprendiera, así había sido su relación desde el principio; solo verse cuando el mayor se apareciera. Seguía sin entender del todo que tipo de relación tenían, pues a pesar de que tanto Tomura como Inko le habían explicado sobre ser una pareja de almas gemelas, no comprendía que era diferente a una amistad . Lo único que su inocente mente entendía de todo, es que estaban destinados a estar juntos, quererse y ser feliz. O al menos eso pensaba tras ver un programa en televisión que mostró la vida de dos héroes que eran pareja destinada.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar algunos murmullos de parte de todo los niños cerca de la entrada, centro su atención hacia donde miraban los demás, siendo imposible evitar una sonrisa brotara de sus labios. Corrió los mas rápido que podía hasta llegar con el chico mayor que llamaba la atención con su vestimenta negra y aura solitaria.

— ¡Tomura! - grito, lanzándose hacia el contrario y envolverlo en un abrazo.

El chico de cabello celeste tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo a causa del empuje.

— Izuku – llamo con voz severa, odiaba ser observado a causa de muestras de afecto del menor.

No negaría que algo que le gustaba de su pequeño compañero era su alegría y su gran corazón pero odiaba ser victima de miradas ajenas.

— ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el pequeño Kumo, ignorante del regaño en el tono de voz del contrario.

Continuo abrazado al torso del mayor, mirándolo con alegría. No quería soltarle temiendo que se fuera y no volviera en días, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Tomura trato de empujarle de los hombros para que le soltara pero Izuku se aferro mas, rindiéndose al verle acomodarse mejor y con un puchero en los labios.

—Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a verte – Mintió.

La verdad era que había ido a recogerlo, queriendo ser invitado nuevamente a la casa de los Kumo, se había resistido toda una semana a su impulso por buscar a Izuku en su hogar y probar la comida con su futura suegra, estaba harto de la comida instantánea que preparaba Kurogiri para él. Y muy en el fondo, nunca aceptándolo en voz alta ni para si mismo, disfruto el ambiente hogareño y la calidad que transmitían los dos peli-verdes.

Izuku sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de que Tomura le visitará. Sin reprimirse e ignorando que había llamado de más la atención ajena, le tomo de la muñeca.

—Entonces vamos, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y comer, pero luego podemos ir al parque.

Tomura pensó decirle que prefería que se quedaran en casa, lejos de ojos ajenos que le miraban con disgusto por sus cicatrices y donde solo serian ellos dos y una dulce señora que le miraba -extrañamente- agradecida, pero guardo silencio al ver la mirada de ilusión del menor, que seguía parloteando de todo lo que podían hacer al pasear por el parque.

Era débil a la mirada verde de los Kumo.

— ¿Tomura?

— ¿Estas seguro que vaya a tu casa?

Pregunto al pensar que tal vez Inko lo hubiera tratado bien solo por aquella ocasión y en este nuevo encuentro se topara con otra actitud. No seria la primera ocasión y en este nuevo encuentro se topara con otra actitud. No seria la primera vez que las personas le mintieran o fingieran ser algo que no eran.

—Si, mamá estaría feliz de que pase tiempo contigo –le sonrió, dándole confianza- Ayer me pregunto por ti en la cena.

Izuku volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca y lo jalo instándolo a irse. Tomura y el no dieron mas de dos pasos cuando fueron interceptados por uno de los profesores del menor, que les había mirado desde hace poco. Algunos alumnos habían regresado a los salones en busca de un profesor a decirles que un chico mayor y aterrorizante estaba en la entrada. Y no se equivocaron, el visitante era escalofriante. Cuando vio al chico que no era de su escuela junto al pequeño Kumo, temió lo peor, no era un secreto para ellos que el infante sufría abusos de los demás a causa de su falta de singularidad.

—Izuku, ¿lo conoces? -pregunto confundido al ver que era su alumno quien mantenía el contacto con el contrario.

—¡Si, es Tomura! –contesto feliz- Mi...

—Soy su vecino. -le interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que diría – La señora Inko, su madre me ha pedido venir por él. – Izuku volteo a mirarlo confundido y con intenciones de decir que no era verdad pero guardo silencio al sentir un apretón en su mano de parte de dos dedos del contrario – Ella tenia trabajo y no estará en casa, así que me pidió que lo cuide un rato –termino de explicar con tranquilidad.

Era una mentira descarada pero esperaba que fuera convincente para el molesto adulto que fingía preocuparse por su alumno cuando en realidad le preocupaba que lo regañaran por no hacer bien su trabajo. Estaba seguro que ese hombre no le importaba que le pasara a Izuku, si no mas bien los problemas que tendría de permitir que algo pasara a un alumno cuando el debía supervisar.

El maestro nunca había visto ese chico y tampoco había escuchado de la señora Kumo sobre que recogerían a su hijo, no era algo habitual. Miro a Izuku, quien a pesar de parecer inquieto, le había visto sonreír como no lo hacia desde aquel día en que recibió tan terrible noticia, ese pequeño gesto bastaba para sentirse mejor, Izuku encontraría la felicidad aun en esa vida especial. Razón por la que a pesar de que el niño mayor le parecía sombrío, no hizo nada mas ¿Quién era el para quitarle a su alumno una amistan que realmente parecía hacerle feliz?

—Entiendo, gracias por la explicación –le sonrió a Tomura y acaricio la cabellera verde del mas pequeño - Nos vemos mañana Izuku-chan.

—Si, profesor –le sonrió al adulto y comenzó a jalar a su amigo con el.

Lejos del colegio y camino a casa, lado a lado, Izuku rompió el silencio que el mismo había forzado tras no contestar un comentario del mayor sobre lo entrometido que era ese maestro.

—Tomura... ¿Cómo sabias que mamá esta trabajando? - una a una preguntaría las dudas que tenía.

El oji-rojo lo miro fugazmente y sin detener su andar, pensando en no contestarle y hacerle sentir ignorando, tal como el se sintió momentos atrás pero le fue imposible; podía golpear hasta casi matarlo, ignorar a todos y torturar a quien le hiciera siquiera un gesto que le desagradara, no obstante, no podía hacerle eso a Izuku. No quería ser quien le lastimara.

—Malditas marcas gemelas – susurro para sí antes de contestarle al menor. - No lo sabia aunque tampoco seria extraño.- sintió la mirada de reproche del pequeño sobre el – Mentí para que nos dejara en paz.– y ese era el otro punto que Izuku debía discutir.

—Mentir es malo –le regaño deteniendo su andar.

Tomura se detuvo dos pasos adelante, suspirando. Se imagino que algo así le diría su compañero mas no estaba dispuesto a aceptar reclamo sobre su forma de actuar.

—No lo es.

—Si lo es.

—Tu también mientes –le acuso el mayor.

— ¿Eh? -Izuku se desconcertó – No es cierto.

—Si lo haces.

—No... yo no...

—¿Entonces que le dices a tu mamá cuando te pregunta como te hiciste nuevos golpes?

—Eso... No le digo nada... No miento... -el menor intentaba defenderse pero le era imposible.

Sus ojitos verdosos se volvieron más brillante, haciendo un vano intento de no llorar pues si mentía, odiaba ver a su madre sufrir al verle llegar a casa con golpees de Kacchan y los demás, odiaba verla discutir con su amiga por defenderlo, por lo que comenzó a mentirle, a decirle que se golpe de otra manera. Y eso Tomura lo sabía, el se lo contó tiempo atrás.

Sintiéndose mal por haberlo hecho llorar, Tomura rasco con fuerza su cuello, manía que lo lastimaba –un motivo de sus cicatrices- pero no podía dejar cuando se sentía sobrepasado de emociones; entre ellas la frustración, nunca le había importado que alguien llorara frente a él ni por ser el motivante, pero Izuku ponía su vida de cabeza y poco le importaba... ¡pero era tan frustrante! No sabia consolar ni reparar su error, porque simplemente nunca admitía su equivocación.

—Mentir no es malo, siempre y cuando sea para no preocupar a los demás... -fue la única manera de calmarle y no disculparse; solo justificarse.

— ¿En serio? -pregunto esperanzado y con las lagrimas cayendo.

—Si... -dudo, siguiendo con su manía e incapaz de verle a los ojos – así que está bien que lo hicieras.

— ¿Y Tomura?

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, ¿Qué importaban sus razones? iba a ignorarle o tal vez confesar la verdad para que le dejara en paz, pero volverían al inicio de la discusión. Molestia. Solo molestia.

—Le mentí a tu maestro para tranquilizarlo, estaba preocupado de que fueras conmigo. -se encogió de hombros dejando su manía, Izuku no lloraba y comenzaba a calmarse – No me conocía y soy mayor que tú. Decirles que éramos vecinos y que tu madre me envió le tranquilizo y nos dejó ir ¿ves? No es malo mentir.

Eso ultimo logro tranquilizar por completo al menor. Él no era malo y Tomura tampoco. Izuku se sintió mejor y feliz de aprender algo nuevo gracias al mayor.

—Ya veo. -la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y no tardo en tomar entre sus manos la muñeca del mayor – Entonces mentir no es malo cuando es para no preocupar a los demás.

—Exacto. - Acepto. Retomando el camino con Izuku agarrado a él.

Para Shiragaki era desconcertante, pero no incomodo ni molesto tener contacto físico con Izuku pero le era tan nuevo que no sabía que hacer ni quería demostrar su sentir, por lo que fingía ignorarlo.

—Tomura, eres muy inteligente.

—Ye deberías saberlo.

Izuku rio. Ambos disfrutaron nuevamente la compañía de camino a casa del menor. Y como era común, Tomura guardo silencio escuchando lo que hizo el pequeño Kumo en el colegio, alegrándose cuando el infante le dijo que no había vuelto a reunirse ni seguir al cuarteto malvado.

Al llegar a casa y entrar, fueron recibidos por el silencio. Habían tardado más de lo común y fue imposible que Inko los recibiera.

— ¿Y qué vas a comer?

—Mamá dejo comida en la mesa, solo debo servirme –respondió Izuku dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¿Te lo comerás frió? -pregunto Tomura al ver la comida sobre la mesa.

Se acerco a ver si alcanzaría para ambos, sonriendo al darse cuenta que sí. Habría que calentarle, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil.

—No esta frió, Mamá empieza a trabajar no hace mucho y está cerca de aquí, así que la comida esta recién hecha – se acercó a sacar otro juego de vajilla para su invitado - Vamos a comer.

El mayor asintió al notar el calor que emanaban las ollas, tomando el cucharon y sirviendo los platos. Al sentarse, vio un pedazo de papel cerca suyo. Miro de reojo a su acompañante que ya estaba comiendo y leyó la nota.

**_"Llegare a las 5:00. todo lo que necesitas está en la mesa; plato, vaso cuchara y palillos. la comida está en la olla y hay suficiente por si en esta ocasión Tomura-kun te acompaña. Su juego de utensilio está en la repisa de abajo, donde te dije que los guardaría. Disfruta el almuerzo."_**

Tomura se sintió feliz de algún modo al saber que esa mujer aun lo recordaba y que además lo tomaba en cuenta desde hace días. Pero lo que nunca admitiría ni tampoco diría es que después de las típicas advertencias de los padres -no salgas, no le abras la puerta a extraños, llama si necesitas algo, etc. -la mujer se despedía con un te amo y un deseo hacia su hijo.

**_"Espero que Tomura-kun nos visite pronto."_**

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Suspiro. Estaba realmente cansada, le avergonzaba decirlo, pero no había trabajado desde que se casó con quien se suponía era su pareja eterna hacía más de 6 años atrás y volver a hacerlo ahora le era agotador. Se forzó a sonreír desde el momento en que tomo la manija de la puerta, debía mostrarle a su pequeño, alegría, aunque no la sintiera, no debía ni deseaba preocuparle. Abrió la puerta y el silencio que le había recibido en esos días había sido sustituido por ruido de la risa de su hijo y voces infantiles. Rápidamente cambio sus zapatos por pantuflas y entro a la sala, donde observo como su hijo y el pequeño Tomura, aquel niño mayor que conoció días anteriores y era la pareja predestinada de su pequeño, jugaban videojuegos en la sala. Su falsa sonrisa se volvió real al oír reír a Izuku, que se divertía en ese momento.

— Ya llegué, Izuku. —Ellos detuvieron su pelea por el mando de la consola y voltearon a verla. — Tomura-kun, bienvenido.

— Bienvenida Mamá. —Grito el menor de todos, corriendo a abrazarla.

— Ah... Gracias... Bienvenida a usted también. —Vacilo el mayor de los infantes, levantándose de su lugar en la alfombra y girando el rostro, poniéndose nervioso. Era la primera vez que le daban la bienvenida a un hogar.

Inko rio bajito al verle avergonzado, acariciando los cabellos verdes de su hijo y apartándole con delicadeza del abrazo, instándolo a regresar al lado del invitado.

— Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad Tomura-kun? —Le cuestiono, encaminándose a la cocina y dejar algunas compras que realizo camino a casa.

— Ah... Eso...

— ¡Por favor! —Dijeron al unisonó madre e hijo, con ojos suplicantes.

— Por supuesto, si tu tutor no tiene problema. —Agrego Inko como la adulta que era.

Tomura lo pensó, deseaba quedarse, pero no quería someterse de nuevo al interrogatorio de Kurogiri como la vez anterior. Por alguna razón que aún no comprendía, no quería que sus cuidadores conocieran sobre la existencia de esa pequeña familia, por mucho que amara a Maestro y le estuviera agradecido por cuidarle hasta ahora, no podía asegurar que reacción tendría de saber que encontró a su alma gemela.

—Tomura, por favor. —Pidió de nuevo Izuku, tomando entre sus manitas la sudadera del mayor y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Suspiro — De acuerdo.

— ¡Genial! —Volvieron a gritar madre e hijo.

— ¿Quieren algo especial para la cena? — Pregunto entusiasmada.

— ¡Galletas! —Pidió el menor de todos.

— Esta bien, pero será para después de la cena. —Acepto como la madre consentidora que era.

— ¡Si! —Celebro Izuku.

— ¿Y tú Tomura-kun?

— Galletas no suena nada mal. —Respondió regresando a su lugar en la alfombra y tomando el control del videojuego, sin voltear a verla, no quería mostrar que se sentía nervioso ante su presencia.

— Moo~ ninguno dijo nada que fuera comida, así que deberán conformarse con un plato de Katsudon. —Rio al oír la alegría de su hijo y las orejas rojas de su invitado después de su respuesta.— De acuerdo, ustedes sigan jugando que yo les avisare cuando este listo.

Izuku tomo asiento de nuevo al lado de Tomura, quien le entrego el control del videojuego al perder. Mientras su pequeña pareja jugaba, saltando y moviéndose de un lado al otro como el personaje del juego, Tomura escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, esperaba con ansias la comida de la mujer.

Inko se sentía tranquila al escuchar los gritos y risas que soltaba su hijo, realmente estaba agradecida de que Tomura aparecía en la vida de su pequeño en el momento justo, verlo en un lago de depresión no hubiera sido algo grato para ella. Izuku era la luz de su vida y mas ahora que había perdido a su pareja. Por su pequeño saldría adelante. Además, tal vez se equivocara o tal vez fuera realidad, llámenlo instinto materno o simple absurdo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la presencia de su hijo en la vida de Tomura aligeraba un poco aquella mirada melancólica que tenia ese niño.

— Chicos ya es hora de la cena, vamos lávense las manos y tomen asiento. —Les ordeno Inko al acercarse a la sala.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Cuestiono Tomura sorprendido por olvidarse de la hora y dejarse llevar al no darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

— Las ocho. —Contesto la mujer mirando el reloj de la sala, tardo mas de lo esperado en hacer la cena.

— Tengo que irme. —Se levanto rápidamente.

— ¿Eh? —Se quejo el menor y la madre le miro interrogante.

— Bueno, si es tarde tu tutor se preocupara...—Acepto con resignación Inko, también algo triste que el menor se fuera por culpa de su tardanza.

— Quédate a cenar. Dijiste que lo harías. —Pidió Izuku abrazándose al mayor, no queriendo soltarlo y que este se fuera.

— ¿Tienes horario de llegada? —Pregunto Inko al peli-celeste que intentaba soltarse del pecoso.

— Las 10. —Contesto mirando a la mayor.

— En ese caso quédate a cenar y después podemos a acompañarte hasta tu casa...

— No es necesario. —Se negó con rapidez.

— ¡Quédate a cenar! —Exclamo nuevamente Izuku.

Se divirtió un poco al ver como su invitado caminaba con dificultad hacia la entrada, arrastrando a su pequeño que insistía en que les acompañara. Estaba por pedirle a su hijo que le permitiera marcharse cuando con resignación de no haber avanzado gran cosa, Tomura acepto.

— De acuerdo. —Suspiro el mayor, pensando que si no tardaba podría comer de nuevo comida deliciosa y llegar a tiempo a su casa.— Solo a cenar, en cuanto acabe, me iré.

Izuku inflo sus cachetes no de acuerdo con que el mayor se fuera pero sabia que él también tenia una casa a la cual llegar por lo que con las mejillas infladas y un dulce puchero, asintió, aunque sin soltarle la ropa.

— Esta bien, pero ¿vendrás mañana? —Esa promesa decidiría si le soltaba ahora o no.

—...—Tomura le miro fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra a pesar de que sus labios se movían.

— Eres bienvenido todos los días, Tomura-kun. —Agrego Inko con una sonrisa maternal.— Esta es tu segunda casa.

El joven invitado miro a madre e hijo, desde su visita anterior acepto que era débil a sus miradas y aun así había cometido el error de verlos.

— Lo pensare...

— ¡Si! —Exclamaron ambos familiares con alegría.

— Bien, entonces a lavarse las manos.

— ¡Si! —Contesto el pequeño Kumo llevándose al mayor con él.

Sin tardanza tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y como la vez anterior la charla fluyo gracias a la mujer y su hijo, quienes no se olvidaban de integrar a su invitado en todo momento.

— ¿Te gustan los videojuegos, Tomura-kun? —Pregunto con interés Inko.

En las dos visitas del muchacho habían jugado con la consola, por lo que estaba pensando comprarle algunos juegos mas a Izuku y de ese modo tuvieran algo mas con que entretenerse ambos.

— Lo normal. —Contesto sin mucho interés.

Realmente no era aficionado a eso pero aunque fuera un juego, no permitiría que Izuku le ganara. Inko sonrió, el menor no parecía tan reacio como veces anteriores a responder sus preguntas.

— ¿Vas a la escuela?

—...No.

Tardo en contestar, pensando si estaba bien darle información a aquella mujer, por mucho que fuera la madre de Izuku tenia que desconfiar de todos, no obstante, Inko no le parecía tan mala persona, principalmente por como le trataba a él y por haber cuidado tan bien de su pareja hasta ahora. Se obligo a confiar un poco en ella... solo un poco.

— Mi maestro dice que no es necesario ir a la escuela para aprender, él me da clases.

— Ya veo. —Ella asintió, aunque le parecía curioso que llamara maestro a su tuto pero supuso que seria por el tipo de lazo que el tutor del muchacho tuviera con la familia del menor.— Tu maestro parece ser alguien que te quiere mucho y a quien tu quieres también.

El asintió con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado de que esa mujer acertara.

— El maestro de Tomura-nii también le enseño...—Agrego Izuku, contando algunas cosas que Tomura le había contado anteriormente.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para pesar de los menores, aunque todos se divirtieron. Cuando llego la hora de marcharse, Inko insistió tanto en acompañarle que Tomura tuvo que aceptar o la mujer sospecharía que ocultaba algo malo, sin embargo, solo la dejo llegar a unas calles antes de su hogar temporal, alegando que desde ahí podía irse solo. Inko suspiro, aceptando que debía respetar la privacidad del chico.

Para Shigaraki Tomura el contacto con las personas era algo que había evitado desde que tenia memoria, primero por timidez, después del despertar de su quirk por miedo a herir a los demás y el miedo de ellos por él, y desde la muerte de su padre porque le parecía algo tan absurdo, tan aborrecible, que prefería evitar el contacto; fue por eso que la primera vez que Izuku le toco le sorprendió no sentir repulsión sino calidez y felicidad.

Aun así, no había permitido que alguien mas le tocara, hasta ese momento, donde Inko le abrazo sorpresivamente cuando él estaba por marcharse y le susurro con lo que pudo haber sido amor maternal un dulce, marchándose después de darle un beso en la frente. Sus mejillas se colorearon y su mente no supo que debía hacer, por lo que simplemente la vio alejarse, acomodándose la bufanda que Inko le entrego para cubrirle del frió aire.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Toco la puerta tres veces, esperando con impaciencia y nerviosismo el abrir de esta. Dio un leve brinco cuando la madera se abrió, dejando ver a la madre de su pareja destinada, que sonrió al reconocer a su invitado, dándole paso libre al interior del hogar.

—Bienvenido a casa, Tomura-kun.

Después del estremecimiento inicial que aun le causaba saberse bienvenido de manera tan cálida en una casa, el pequeño siguió a la mujer hasta la sala donde busco rápidamente al menor y la principal razón por la que visitaba ese hogar casi a diario.

—Izuku aun no llega pero no ha de tardar. —Informo al notar la búsqueda de la mirada ajena.— Vamos, siéntate.

El menor resignado a quedarse un rato a solas con la mujer, obedeció, siguiendo con su mirada la figura de la mujer, cualquier movimiento siendo registrado por él.

— ¿Quieres algo mientras esperas? —Pregunto con tranquilidad.— Tengo cereal, dulces, galletas, agua. Lo que quieras.

—Galletas. —No dudo en responder, después de todo, era la especialidad de esa mujer.

—Bien. —Sonrió con ternura y halagada de que a alguien mas aparte de su hijo le gustaran sus galletas.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Inko preparaba un poco de té para acompañar los pedazos de masa horneada. Tomo asiento frente a su invitado, a quien ofreció un plato con el aperitivo y la bebida.

— ¿Qué te gusta comer, Tomura-kun? —Pregunto con inocencia al verlo disfrutar del bocadillo.— La próxima vez que vengas puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

—No es necesario.

—Puede que no, pero me gustaría que estuvieras cómodo cada vez que vengas, después de todo, eres parte de la familia y...

—No soy su hijo. —Dijo cortante.

—Jajá, lo eres, porque estarás con Izuku, ¿cierto? —Le sonrió mas al verle sonrojarse.

Ella sabia que muchas cosas podían cambiar en el futuro y que no siempre todo sale como debe ser, pero muy dentro de si misma y con gran seguridad, sabia que ese muchacho sentía verdadero cariño por su hijo y no le abandonaría. Confiaba en él. Y estaba feliz de saber que a pesar de que conocía de la falta de singularidad de Izuku, Tomura no parecía despreciarle.

Además, no podía negar que ella no siempre estaría para cuidar de su hijo, su pequeño necesitaría de personas que le protegieran en esa vida que no parecía pronosticar ser placentera para alguien tan especial como él.

—Es por eso quiero que veas esta pequeña casa como tuya también. Puedes venir todos los días que quieras y a la hora que gustes. Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. —Le sonrió con amor, porque eso es lo que sentía por ese infante que llego a sus vidas para aligerar un poco el dolor de ellos dos.— Izuku y yo estaremos mas que felices de tenerte aquí.

El niño no supo que contestar, sobrepasado desde el inicio por el cariño que esa mujer siempre le transmitía, aquel cariño que tuvo alguna vez ofrecido por su padre hacia muchos años atrás y que ahora vagamente recordaba. Miro fijamente a la mujer que le recordaba mucho a su pecoso, Izuku sin duda había heredado completamente a su madre físicamente, a excepción de las pecas... Ahora que lo pensaba ¿de dónde las saco? ¿De su padre?

—Por cierto, Tomura-kun. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Pregunto Inko después de darle una mirada al calendario en la pared.

— ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño, la mujer le hacia muchas preguntas.

—Bueno, en un mes es el de Izuku y me estaba preguntando cuando seria el tuyo. —Respondió ignorando el tono desconfiado del menor.— Ya sabes, para poder celebrarlo cuando llegue...

—No se lo diré. —Contesto mirando hacia otro lado y comiendo otra galleta.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Guardo rápidamente todas sus cosas, tenía prisa, una vez listo se puso su mochila y corrió fuera de la escuela, tropezando sin querer con una maestra.

— Izuku-chan no corras, ¿estás bien?

— Si, lo siento. —Dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos para continuar su camino.

— ¡Hey Deku! —Llamaron sus antiguos _"amigos"._

El pequeño Kumo los miro extrañado de no ver a Ka-chan a su lado, rápidamente los niños llegaron a él, tomándolo de ambos brazos y alejándose de la maestra que no vio a mal que se relacionara con sus compañeros. Los chicos lo arrastraron a la parte lateral de la escuela, donde casi nadie pasaba y le acorralaron contra la pared.

— No has venido con nosotros últimamente, Deku. —Le reclamo uno.

— Por tu culpa no hemos tenido con quien divertirnos. —Agrego otro.

— Ah... yo... He estado haciendo cosas...—Buscaba una vía de escape. Tal vez Katsuki no estuviera con ellos pero aun así no podría contra todos.— Tengo prisa...

— ¡Ha! ¿Prisa? ¿Qué tiene que hacer un quirkless como tú?

— Tengo... tengo que ir con Tomu...

— ¿Tomu? ¿Quién es ese?

— Bueno... Ah, es Kacchan...—Grito fijando su vista detrás de los niños abusivos que lo tenían acorralado, aprovechando su distracción para correr lejos de ellos. — ¡Tengo que irme! —Grito alejándose.

Corrió lo mas rápido que podía sin mirar atrás, directo hacia su casa. La verdad es que su amigo mas antiguo no le había dirigido la mirada desde lo sucedido semanas atrás en el parque y las pocas veces que lo hizo solo fue para amenazarlo por lo que termino castigado en la escuela y regañado por su madre que iba a recogerlo a petición de los profesores.

Dejo esos pensamientos atrás y mejor se concentro en lo que iba a pasar, una gran sonrisa que no se borraba se instalo en su rostro, realmente estaba emocionado. Abrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa y entro quitándose los zapatos, yendo sin demora a la sala donde su sonrisa aumento al ver como el peli-celesta estaba tranquilamente sentado comiendo algunas galletas al parecer y viendo la tele.

Tomura al escuchar tanto ruido supo inmediatamente que el menor había llegado, volteo y se encontró con él, quien no dudo en lanzarse a abrazarlo como todas las veces lo había hecho en esa semana.

— Bienvenido Izuku. —Dijo con dificultad a falta de aire, el infante se había lanzado sobre él.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa casa que se acostumbro a ofrecer un recibimiento aunque todavía se sentía extraño de ser recibido con tanto cariño por parte de madre e hijo.

—Estoy en casa, Tomura. —El menor sonrió feliz, un cálido sentimiento invadió su cuerpo al escuchar la bienvenida del mayor.

—Bienvenido Izuku. —Inko sonrió al ver a su hijo sobre el contrario.

Como niños que eran, ella era consciente que el cariño que se tenían por ahora era solo familiar, amistoso, pero como estaba dictado por sus marcas, mas adelante, cuando ambos crecieran y descubrieran mas sentimientos nacería el amor como tal, como una pareja de amantes, por lo que sus muestras de afecto –de parte de Izuku- o la cercanía que mantenían cuando estaban juntos –solos o acompañados- no le alteraban. Estaban en esa época de la vida donde todo es solo inocencia. Y el simple hecho de verles juntos, le causaba ternura a ella.

—Estoy en casa, Mamá. —Exclamo el menor al notar a su madre saliendo de su cuarto con un canasto de ropa, probablemente sucia.

Había olvidado que era el día libre de su madre.

— ¿Quieres galletas? Hay un plato en la mesa.

El menor asintió y se sentó adecuadamente al lado del mayor, empezando a comer galletas juntos.

— En un momento estará la comida, así que no se vayan a llenar de pura galleta.

— ¡Si! —Contesto Izuku con una galleta a nada de sus labios.

El pequeño fijo su mirada en el programa de televisión que veía su acompañante, pareciéndole aburrido, por lo que tomo su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias de ella.

— Nee~ Tomura...—llamo la atención del contrario— hoy hice un dibujo de ti y yo juntos. Y gracias a eso gane algunos dulces ¿quieres uno? Guarde para ti... ¿Tomura?

Alzo la mirada para ver al mayor que comía tranquilamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sonrió divertido al descubrir que ni atención ponía a la televisión, así que acerco su mano a la mejilla del peli-celeste y la golpeo sin mucha fuerza, provocando un pequeño brinco al mayor que le causo risa.

— No hagas eso. —Le regaño.

— Pero te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me haces caso. —Inflo sus mejillas.

Suspiro derrotado. — ¿Qué quieres?

Tenia que aceptar que a pesar de haberle recibido, su mente viajo a la poco informativa conversación con Inko momentos atrás. Le era incomprensible y extraño que alguien que no fuera Kurogiri o su maestro e incluso Izuku, mostrara tanto interés en su persona a pesar de su actitud tan esquiva y cortante. Muchos otros habían soportado menos y peores tratos de su parte antes de alejarse e ignorarle pero Inko Kumo parecía ser inmune a su mala actitud.

— ¿En que piensas?

— En cosas que un niño como tu no entendería. —Respondió Shigaraki con firmeza.

— Claro que entiendo

— No lo harás. Eres un niño.

— Tu también. —Contraatacó Izuku con un puchero.

— Cambiemos el tema

— Moo~

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Esos tipos no te han estado molestando ¿cierto? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido después de ver la hora del reloj en la pared.

Izuku había llegado mas tarde de lo normal. La experiencia de llegar antes que él a esa casa durante una semana, le era suficiente para saber el tiempo exacto que tardaba Izuku de llegar directamente de la escuela.

— Me fue bien. —Respondió con una sonrisa, buscando el dibujo entre sus cosas regadas sobre el sofá.— Y no, hoy quisieron hacerlo pero no se los permití.

— Bien hecho, Izuku. —Le felicito con una palmadita en el cabello verdoso.

Izuku sonrió, feliz de su hazaña y las felicitaciones. Le mostro su_ "obra maestra"_ a su amigo y le dio uno de los dulces que gano. Ambos fueron a su cuarto cuando Inko le dijo que cambiara su ropa de la escuela y les llamo luego al comedor, donde el menor no se reprimió al contar su día en la escuela, así como escucho de parte de su madre sobre el resfriado que tenia su amigo de pañales y que le había impedido ir a la escuela, así como no sabían si faltaría algunos días mas.

Cuando Inko se marcho por la tarde a visitar a su amiga Mitsuki y ellos se quedaron en casa. Tomura había alegado que podrían contagiarse para evitar ir a ver al horrendo amigo abusador, no tenia ni el mínimo interés en tratar a alguien que no le diera algún beneficio y que además le irritaba por su trato al peli-verde.

— ¿Que haremos hoy, Tomura? -pregunto emocionado, pensando que tal vez Tomura se negó a visitar a Kacchan porque tenia una idea divertida.

— No podre estar todo el día contigo, tengo que regresar y estudiar, así que... —Dijo evitando el contacto visual.

Por esa ocasión debía mantenerse firme y el verle a los ojos le haría sucumbir a la posible petición de que se quedara. Había pasado todos los días de esa semana con Izuku, llegando tarde a casa y Kurogiri cada vez hacia mas preguntas sobre su nuevo pasatiempo. Tal vez podía llamarse así a su nueva rutina; visitar a Izuku, comer la comida casera de Inko y divertirse un poco viendo a Izuku sonreír junto a él... ¿y porque no? También de disfrutar de las charlas entre la pequeña familia de dos y él.

Un ambiente hogareño que no sabia que existía.

Pero que sentía que terminaría en el momento en que su maestro o el mismo Kurogiri se enterara. Nunca ninguno le negó algún capricho, no obstante, un sentimiento sin razón que se había instalado en su interior, le hacia callar. Quería disfrutar un poco mas de ese secreto. Quería vivir algo de lo que carecía sin intervención de quien le crió.

— ¿No puedes estudiar aquí? —Pregunto tomándolo de la sudadera y alejándolo de su malestar. — No te molestare.

— No puedo. —Sintió el cuerpo del menor temblar cerca suyo, temiendo un posible llanto agrego. — Pero mañana puedo regresar... aunque vendré un poco mas tarde de lo normal.

— ¡Que bien! Veré a Tomura también mañana. —Festejo Izuku.

— Por ahora puedo ayudarte con tus deberes. —Se ofreció, recibiendo una serie de asentimientos enérgicos de parte del infante, que le sonrió.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Un nuevo día transcurría pero no era uno cualquiera, para la pequeña familia Kumo y su nuevo integrante, era especial, se celebraba el nacimiento del miembro mas pequeño de la familia. Tomura e Inko preparaban todo para recibir al pequeño Izuku. Era un día bastante especial, aunque Tomura realmente no entendía del todo el significado de celebrar un día común en el calendario, pues hacia años del nacimiento del menor.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que él también lo celebro con su familia hacia años pero después de lo que sucedió, lo dejo de hacer, incluso no recordaba el día exacto en que se supone debía celebrarlo... ¿Debía preguntarle a su maestro y después decírselo a Inko? La mujer parecía realmente interesada en saber tal fecha. O por lo menos era una respuesta a una de las tantas preguntas que Inko le había formulado desde hacia días y a las cuales no todas contesto.

— Tomura-kun, ¿podrías acomodar ese lado por favor? —Pidió Inko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Suspirando, acato la orden, maldijo el momento en que decidió ir mas temprano a la casa de su compañero predestinado por verle tan emocionado el día anterior, se había convertido en el ayudante oficial y único de la madre del festejado, incapacitado a negarse al ver las deliciosas galletas dispuestas sobre una bandeja en la mesa así como un pastel que tenia una excelente pinta.

— No se porque tanto alboroto por un día cualquiera. —Murmuro bajo pero gracias al silencio fue escuchado.

— No es un día cualquiera, Tomura-kun. —Aclaro Inko con una sonrisa maternal.— Es el día en que nació Izuku...

— Eso fue hace 6 años...—Le interrumpió pero la sonrisa de la mujer no disminuyo.

— Pero cada día debe celebrarse por que es un día para estar agradecidos.

La platica se detuvo al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse, ambos se miraron y se apresuraron a colocarse en sus lugares escondidos en la sala, esperando que el menor apareciera.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Exclamo Inko en cuanto el menor apareció.

Su grito logro que su pequeño sonriera y se lanzara a abrazarlos.

— Gracias Mamá, gracias Tomura. —Agradeció al dar un abrazo a cada uno.

Inko rio al ver que su hijo seguía abrazado a su compañero, que parecía mas incomodo conforme pasaba el tiempo pero no le apartaba tampoco. No correspondía el abrazo pero para sus expertos ojos, Tomura estaba avergonzado, y la punta de sus orejas teñidas de rojo eran la prueba.

— Izuku, ven, te tengo una sorpresa. —Llamo a su hijo al compadecerse de su invitado.

— ¿En serio? —Se separo del abrazo, poniendo su atención a lo que escondía su madre con sus manos en la espalda— ¿Qué es?

— Tadan~ —mostró su regalo.— Podremos ir al cine después de comer.

El más pequeño de todos no pudo ocultar -ni queriendo- la emoción que le causo su regalo, no solo podría ver alguna película en una pantalla inmensa y con gran volumen, sino que iría con dos de sus personas mas amadas. Así como seria un recuerdo mas que hacia con Tomura, semanas atrás, cuando le contó a su amigo de una película que vio en el cine junto a sus padres, se entero que Tomura nunca había visitado un lugar así, por lo que seria aun mas especial. Dio un brinco de alegría, festejando ante la mirada de su madre y compañero predestinado.

—Tomura vendrá también ¿verdad? — solo para cerciorarse.

—No... yo, no...

—Por supuesto, tengo su boleto. —Aseguro Inko separando los boletos para mostrar la cantidad.

— ¡Si! —Brinco y giro para encarar al niño mayor, tomando una de sus muñecas con ambas manos.— Ya veras que nos divertiremos juntos. —Aseguro con una sonrisa inhabilitando cualquier negación del contrario sin saberlo.

—Pero primero comamos y partamos el pastel, luego podremos irnos.

— ¡Si, pastel!

Pasando el tiempo, Shigaraki miro a la familia de dos como se diviertan por ese día; fue testigo de la alegría de Izuku, el intercambio de sonrisas y de anécdotas, de regaños sutiles de parte de la madre hacia ambos, los constante mimos maternales que Inko daba a su hijo y que él evadía. El contacto entre ambos. Él hacia tiempo que no festejaba un cumpleaños y no tenia contacto seguido con los demás.

Fue vergonzoso aun si no canto al festejado a la hora de partir el pastel, pero se sintió dichoso cuando a Izuku no le importo que no participara de manera activa y en cambio agradeció su simple presencia. Degustaron el postre y el escuchar al menor contar sobre el pequeño festejo que le hicieron en la escuela.

— Por cierto, también tengo un regalo para Tomura-kun. —Hablo Inko mirando al nombrado, que salio de sus pensamientos.

El niño mayor miro desconfiadamente a la mujer cuando se marcho de la cocina, regresando segundos después con una diminuta caja envuelta en papel oscuro y un moño color blanco en el centro.

— ¿Para mi? ¿Por qué? —Interrogo cuando la mayor dejo el paquete en la mesa frente a él.

— Ya que Tomura-kun no quiso decirme el otro día cuando era su cumpleaños y con posibilidad de que ya hubiera pasado, no me quedo de otra que dárselo hoy. —Respondió con inocencia.

— Ábrelo, Tomura. Ábrelo. —Pedía Izuku con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Inko rio al ver al menor fruncir mas el ceño y a su hijo brincar en su lugar pidiéndole a Tomura que abriera el obsequio pero que este ignoraba. No viendo acción que advirtiera que lo abriría, decidió hacerlo ella. Quito el moño y la envoltura bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos rojos y verde. Con una mano saco el regalo, mostrándolo al para de niños que inclinaron la cabeza al no reconocer el objeto.

— ¿Que es eso? —Preguntaron ambos infantes.

— Son guantes. —Contesto Inko riendo al verlos entrecerrar los ojos para darle forma a ese par de hilos y con dos pedazos de tela.— No sé que tipo de quirk tengas, pero parece ser que no puedes controlarlo y reside en tus manos.

— ¿Cómo...? —Le fue imposible a Tomura retener la pregunta.

Él mismo había evitado decirle a la mujer sobre su singularidad y en su estancia Izuku nunca lo menciono... Eso era, Izuku. Volteo rápidamente a ver al infante de forma acusatoria.

— Izuku nunca me lo dijo. —Le aclaro al notar la mirada que le dirigió a su hijo.— Lo dedujo al ver que evitabas tocar las cosas con tu mano completa. —Le sonrió traviesamente.— Por lo que también deduje que si cubrías aunque fuera una parte de tu mano no pasaría nada. —A pesar de la resistencia inicial del menor, lo tomo de la mano y rodeo la muñeca con la tira de tela, abrochandola.— La singularidad de la vecina del departamento de arriba le permite crear tela resistentes a diferentes cosas, le pedí que me vendiera la mas resistente a todo y con ella los hice. Espero que resista. —Cubrió el dedo indice y el dedo corazón con los dos pedazos de tela que tenían esa forma.— Listo.

— Oh~ —La boquita del menor de los peli-verde formaron una perfecta vocal.

Tomura acerco su mano a su rostro, abriendo y cerrándola lo mas apretada que podía, descubriendo para su asombro que a pesar de que su mano completa tocaba la tela, esta resistía su quirk. Miro a Inko que le sonreía esperando alguna palabra de su parte. Penso que debía agradecerle, pero esa palabra no salia tan fácilmente de sus labios y mucho menos con naturalidad, no la sentía sincera.

— Ahora podrás tocar todo con tu mano completa y estos no se destruirán. —Inko no se desanimo ante la falta de palabras del menor.

La mujer lo noto desde el momento en que lo conoció, no podía asegurar exactamente que tipo de vida había llevado o llevaba Tomura, pero en su mirada sin brillo se notaba una gran tristeza, un manto de desconfianza que solo se disipaba un poco cuando ese par de ojos rojos miraban a su hijo. La actitud de su invitado tal vez era justificado y ella al desconocer eso no podía juzgarle. Tenia la esperanza que tal vez el convivir y tratarlo como parte de la familia, le diera a ese pequeño, que culpa de nada tenia, un poco de alegría a su existencia.

Deseaba de corazón, que Izuku le brindara felicidad y que a su vez, Tomura le diera protección a su hijo. Que ambos fueran felices juntos y estuvieran a salvo. Era su único deseo ahora. Tomo la otra mano del peli-celeste y le coloco el otro guante. Y acepto la falta de resistencia en esta ocasión como su aceptación y agradecimiento.

— Eres muy inteligente, mamá. —Exclamo Izuku feliz.

Encerró una de las manos del mayor entre sus manos completamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que no pasaba nada malo. Tomura temió lastimarlo, pero no pudo evitar que su compañero le tomara de la mano, maravillándose con la sensación -a pesar de la tela que cubría dos de sus dedos- de poder tener la mano de Izuku entre la suya. Era la primera vez que podía tocarlo sin lastimarle.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Tomura, Inko tomo su otra mano, atrayendo la atención de este a su persona. Luego, ella le dio su otra mano a su hijo, quien acepto el gesto, creando una unión entre ellos tres. Ambos peli-verdes miraron al peli-celeste con una sonrisa y sin soltarle la mano. Estaban unidos... Como una familia.

Eran una familia y ella no necesito expresarlo en palabras a los menores para que ellos lo entendieran. Fue espontaneo sin forzarlo el lazo que se creo entre ellos tres.

— G... gra... gracias...

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Izuku se soltó de la mano de su madre en cuanto visualizo el cine, acercándose a ver los posters de las películas exhibidas, emocionado miro todos para decidir cual se veía mas emocionante. Tomura e Inko llegaron hasta él mirando también la cartelera por simple curiosidad.

— ¡Ya se cual deseo ver! —Exclamo señalando el póster de la película que deseaba ver.— ¡All Mithg vs 100 villanos!

Tomura al intuir la trama desde el titulo hizo una mueca de molestia, no podía creer que a pesar de que Izuku sabia que odiaba a los héroes deseara que vieran una de ellos y no de cualquier héroe, sino el peor de todos; All Mithg.

— Izuku, no seas así. —Inko miro a su hijo, posando su mano en el hombro del peli-celeste que se sobresalto por el repentino contacto.— Tomura-kun también se encuentra aquí, por lo que debemos de tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás. —No fue difícil con solo observar el malestar que tenia el niño mayor por los héroes.

— Pero...

El infante hizo un puchero que sin duda era tierno a ojos de los mayores, que sabían que si seguían viéndolo aceptarían su película, por lo que Inko, al estar más acostumbrada a la dulzura de su hijo era capaz de evitar ceder.

— Vamos, es la primera vez que Tomura-kun esta con nosotros, ¿cierto? No crees que seria maleducado no tomar su opinión.

Intento convencerlo, era mejor que accediera antes de obligarle a ver la película al decirle que ella ya había elegido cual y los boletos por obviedad ya tenían la sala y hora.

El pequeño al escuchar a su madre no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, era la primera vez que Tomura iba con ellos al cine, era la primera vez de muchas mas que vendrían juntos en algún futuro, pero al ser la primera deseaba que el mayor disfrutara de esa primera vez. En su emoción había olvidado del odio de su compañero por sus personas admiradas y se dejo llevar.

Por mucho que fuera su cumpleaños y su regalo, la realidad es que le era mas importante que su compañia lo disfrutara por ser su primera vez en dicho lugar. Sonrió y se acerco a su alma gemela, tomándolo de la mano. Ahora que su grandiosa y fabulosa madre le había dado aquellos guantes a Tomura, podía tocarlo sin cuidado alguno, ya no tenia que restringirse.

— ¿Qué película quieres ver? —Cuestiono.

Tomura miro al pequeño para luego mirar a la madre, llevaba tan poco tiempo con ellos sin embargo, ellos ya lo habían aceptado como miembro de su familia y a pesar de que también le gustaría corresponder aquellos sentimientos, tenia miedo, además de que las enseñanzas de su maestro desde pequeño le impedían confiar en nadie, con todo lo que había vivido no podía aun llegar a confiar en la madre de Izuku por mucho que esta halla mostrado un gran cariño hacia él.

Cerro los ojos para nuevamente abrirlos para responder.

— Quiero ver esa. —Estiro la mano mostrando el póster.

Inko al verla sonrió, ya se le hacia que esos eran los gustos de Tomura y después de todo, le gustaban –aunque no lo admitiera- mucho los videojuegos que tenia Izuku de ese genero. Se alabo por atinar justamente la película.

Mientras tanto Izuku miro el póster y sudo frió. No le gustaban mucho aquellas películas, regreso su mirada a Tomura y al ver cierto brillo en sus ojos ante la idea de ver algo de su gusto, no pudo decir que no.

— Entonces esta decidido, ¿no, Izuku? —Cuestiono su madre con una sonrisa.

El menor correspondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa que surgió después de darse ánimos. Los tres se dirigieron a la tienda para comprar palomitas, refrescos y otros dulces. De los dos menores, fue Tomura quien descubrió para su asombro que Inko no necesito comprar boletos de la película al atinar que él escogería esa y se sintió extraño; feliz de que alguien estuviera atento de él para notar sus gustos y molesto por revelar cosas de él a un extraño.

Pasaron a la sala para empezar a ver la película y durante todo la película, Tomura no quito la vista de la pantalla, maravillándose por lo distinto que era verla en su cuarto y solo. Inko miraba entretenida a los menores y la película, que también disfruto. Por otra parte, Izuku brincaba una que otra vez, aquellos zombies daban miedo pero se aferro al brazo de Tomura sin importarle que su madre también le ofreció su brazo.

Mientras mas avanzaba la película, Izuku se le pegaba mas al oji-rojo. La proxima vez haría lo que fuera para que no fuera una película de zombies._** *Aunque...* **_Izuku alzo su mirada y al ver a su querido amigo sonriendo, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz por saberle contento a su lado... No obstante, luego dio un brinco por el grito de una nueva victima donde la sonrisa de Tomura se agrando.

Debían trabajar en buscar un genero que fuera de mutuo agrado.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

—Tomura-kun, ya es un poco tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy? -sugirió Inko viendo a los dos pequeños hablar de la película en la sala.

Ninguno parecía interesado en separarse, disfrutando el momento y ella no quería ser la que rompiera eso.

—Podemos llamar a tu maestro si así lo deseas.

—No es necesario – Tomura al fin la miro sin desconfianza.

— ¡Quédate a dormir! - pidió Izuku tras el suspiro de resignación de su madre por el rechazo.

—Me refiero a que no es necesario llamar a mi maestro. Hoy tengo permiso para quedarme. - Una mentira más a su largo historial no haría daño y valdría el sermón de Kurogiri al día siguiente después de la sonrisa feliz de madre e hijo que le vieron con cariño- Era una sorpresa para Izuku por su cumpleaños.

Shigaraki ahora entendía que Inko nunca le preguntaría más allá de cosas superficiales –sus gustos o sus disgustos-, esperando pacientemente hasta que el quisiera hablarle de las cosas que guardaba en su corazón, un ejemplo era ese, pues a pesar de mencionarlo, ella nunca pregunto por sus padres o por _"el maestro"_. Ella era una buena persona, tan rara y valiosa como su hijo y eso al fin lo entendió. Izuku e Inko eran tal vez las únicas personas que no entraban en ese mundo de engaños y falsedades en el que su maestro le enseño a sobrevivir y del que parecía que los Kumo ignoraban. Eran frágiles especímenes en peligro de extinción y el, como pareja futura de Izuku debía tomar la protección de ellos dos sobre sus hombros. Tal vez había sido esa la razón por la que encontró a su alma gemela tan rápido y tan pequeños cuando lo común es que fuera de más mayores, la adolescencia y la joven adultez.

Un pequeño pedazo de felicidad eran ellos dos en su triste vida y él se encargaría que fuera eternos. Gracias a que conoció a Izuku también conoció a Inko, y con ambos conocía una vez más lo que era ser parte de algo, de una familia.

**_*Ah, así que era eso... _**_**"Es un día para agradecer"***_

Las palabras de Inko aparecieron en sus pensamientos entendiendo el significado tras ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Izuku.

Ambos peli-verdes callaron sus planes nocturnos al oír las sinceras palabras de Tomura, quien sin evitarlo fue derribado por su lagrimoso pero feliz Izuku.

Si, un cumpleaños era un día para celebras el nacimiento de las personas más importantes. Y tal ver el ignoraba el suyo, pero podía tomar un día en especial al que podía agradecer.

—11 de marzo. -le dijo a Inko, ignorando al pequeño peli-verde sobre él.

—¿Eh?

En primer momento ella no entendió por lo sorpresivo, pero le sonrió feliz al entender y recibir una respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

Tomura sonrió de lado a la mujer, regresando después por primera vez el abrazo al pequeño pecoso. Seguro de que gracias al regalo de Inko no lo lastimaría.

Sintiendo su tatuaje, ese rosal espinoso sin flores –por ahora- que rodeaba todo su abdomen vibrar por la cercanía de su igual.

11 de marzo, el día que conoció Izuku por primera vez.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Semanas más adelantes muy lejos del departamento de los Kumo, en un edificio abandonado la puerta secreta del lugar fue abierta, iluminando brevemente la habitación en penumbras. Un hombre –o intento de ser neblina negra- de ojos intimidantes, vestido un traje elegante y un collarín de metal se acercó al dueño de todo, que dormitaba rodeado de artefactos médicos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Una voz profunda se dejó oír en la oscuridad, estremeciendo al intruso que se aclaró la garganta en busca de su voz. No era portador de buenas noticias ni de malas, sino más bien de sospechas.

—Es sobre Tomura...-dudo, no sabiendo lo que sucedería- Ha estado actuando extraño estas últimas semanas.

—¿Extraño?

—Sale temprano y llega tarde. Incluso no llega a casa...

—Siempre ha sido así. Ese muchacho hace lo que quiere-

—Si, bueno... Eso es cierto, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando. Ahora es a diario y parece que encontró algo muy interesante.


	5. Nuestros Días Prt II

**Yukihana-Hime: **¡Nuevo Capitulo!

**Tetsuna Hibari:** ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**Título:** Desde las sombras

**Resumen:** Midoriya Izuku es un joven que el destino le ha dado tanto como le ha quitado... No le dio quirk, pero si le dio un cerebro que le llevo a alguien que puede darle uno. No le dio un gran padre, pero si una grandiosa madre. No le concedió una infancia llena de alegría, pero si a alguien con quien ser inmensamente feliz por momentos. No le dio un camino fácil, pero si las herramientas para vivirlo. Es por eso que, llegado a un punto de su vida, Izuku comienza a preguntarse, ¿realmente a que ha nacido?

**Clasificación:** +16 años.

**Categoría:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**Pareja:** Shimura Tenko x Midoriya Izuku / ShoHimi / StaDabi / Kachako

**Género:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romance, Semi-AU, SoulMate.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Nuestros Días. Prt II**

* * *

.

Era pasado medio día cuando Tomura toco dos veces la puerta del departamento de la familia Kumo, espero pacientemente a que le abriera alguien de la familia Kumo, sin embargo, después de casi diez minutos nadie abrió, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado ruido en el interior del lugar, por lo que tomo la llave que le había ofrecido Inko dos semanas atrás y se adentró al hogar de su pareja destinada.

La sorpresa que se llevo fue grande al ver el desorden de cacerolas y toper's tirados por todo el piso desde la cocina hasta el pasillo de los cuartos. Siguió el camino después de quitarse los zapatos y justo cuando ingresaba al cuarto de Inko la escucho gritar.

— ¡Esta fría!

Sin demora entro al cuarto abriendo la puerta de un solo movimiento, asustando a madre e hijo que gritaron al instante. Cuando paso la primera impresión, la primera en saludarlo fue la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama con la boca cubierta por un cubrebocas, así como con todo el rostro mojado y con parte de la camiseta igual, recibiendo un abrazo de su chico peli-verde que lloraba mientras balbuceaba de forma inentendible.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto a la mujer cuando le fue imposible entender al menor.

— Bienvenido, Tomura-kun. —La señora Kumo le sonrió a su segundo hijo aun si no notaba el gesto por tener la mascarilla.

El recién llegado abrazo a un lloroso Izuku y lo arrastro con él hasta un lado de la cama al recibir un gesto de invitación por la mayor para que se acercara.

— Veras, Tomura-kun...

El niño más grande escucho la explicación del porque la angustia de su pareja; siendo derivada de que su amada madre había enfermado durante la noche, un leve resfriado a palabras de la mujer, pero a opinión de los más pequeños más grave, aun así, Inko les aseguro que estaba bien y que no necesitaba ningún médico, prometiendo recuperarse después de dormir un poco.

Era la primera vez para Izuku el cuidar solo de su madre durante un malestar, así que estaba bastante nervioso y temeroso de que pasara algo más malo. Anteriormente su padre o alguna vecina había ayudado a Inko en esos momentos, así como también contaron con la señora Mitsuki, pero en esta ocasión su padre no estaba y su vecina o la señora Bakugo no habían sido notificadas por el hombre del hogar.

— ¿Y porque gritaste? —Pregunto al recordar el grito de la mayor.

— ¡Ah, eso! —La mujer peli-verde rio y el pequeño Kumo se estremeció. — Izuku-chan intento ponerme un paño húmedo para bajar la temperatura, pero... —alzo la tela que aun escurría agua en exceso que contenía — como veras, no la exprimió del todo.

La mujer rio y él miro hacia abajo, sonriendo al notar el sonrojo de su pequeño amado que intentaba ocultar en su abrazo. Tras la explicación, Tomura entendió el porqué del desastre fuera de la habitación; seguramente su pequeño peli-verde lo hizo al buscar un recipiente para el agua, así como el trapo. Suspiro antes de tomar el paño y ordenarle a Inko que se cambiara la ropa. Tomura tomo el mando de la situación al ver que el pequeño Izuku estaba temeroso del estado enfermo de su madre.

Salió de la habitación con el paño y el recipiente de agua, siendo seguido por el más pequeño del hogar, quien le conto lo feo que fue despertar y encontrar a su mamá respirando con dificultad a causa del resfriado, además de no tener a nadie a quien llamar para pedir ayuda al no saber cómo utilizar el teléfono. Tras cambiar el agua, Tomura abrazo a su destinado dejándolo llorar por el susto que paso, asegurando que él le ayudaría ahora que había llegado.

— Todo estará bien, Izuku.

— No te vayas a ir, Tomu-nii. —Pidió, aferrándose a la ropa del mayor.

Regresaron a la habitación de la señora Inko al escuchar su grito avisando que ya se había cambiado de ropa y al entrar notaron que incluso cambio las cobijas que también se empaparon. Tomura le ordeno recostarse y estaba vez él se hizo cargo de atenderla con su poco conocimiento de cómo actuar en esas situaciones. Él solo dos veces se había enfermado y vagamente recordaba las atenciones de Kurogiri –su cuidador- con él, y lo demás que sabía lo había visto en varios animes o en películas.

Ambos niños miraban a la mujer recostada en la cama de la habitación principal del pequeño departamento, a la que le costaba respirar y estaba cubierta con más de tres cobertores. Exprimió lo mejor que pudo el paño antes de colocarlo en la frente de la mujer que se estremeció ante el contacto, pero le agradeció sus atenciones y más cuando el chico le acerco el medicamento.

— Siento mucho que tengas que hacer esto cuando eres nuestro invitado. —Murmuro Inko a su pequeño visitante.

— Esta bien. —Aseguro el pequeño peli-gris con calma. — Es mejor que lo haga yo o pasara lo mismo que cuando llegue.

El pequeño peli-verde agacho la mirada avergonzado al oír la leve risa de su madre ante el comentario de su amigo sobre el desastre causado minutos antes, pero lo olvido al escuchar a su madre volver a disculparse por no poder jugar ese día con ellos. Ambos le aseguraron que estarían bien y que se comportarían al ver todo el día televisión o jugar algún juego.

— ¿Estarás bien? —Cuestiono Izuku una vez más preocupado.

Inko noto la preocupación en los ojos no solo de su hijo de sangre si no en el del otro niño, por lo que les sonrió con cariño. Llevaba conociendo al pequeño Tomura por casi seis meses, viéndolo a diario en sus visitas al hogar Kumo y podía asegurar que a pesar de lo indiferente que era en ocasiones, en ese momento estaba bastante preocupado como cualquier niño pequeño. Se sintió feliz de saberse, aunque fuera un poco querida por él.

— Por supuesto. —Les aseguro con confianza. — Cuando tengan hambre vengan a decirme y me parare a prepararles algo sencillo; por ahora dormiré, un pequeño descanso me hará realmente bien.

Se mantuvo tranquila, ocultando su preocupación por dejar solos a dos niños, aunque también confiaba en ellos, por lo que sabía que nada malo pasaría, especialmente teniendo a un niño tan maduro como lo era Shigaraki que cuidaba bien de su inquieto hijo.

— Seré niño bueno. —Prometió Izuku, haciendo que la sonrisa de su madre se agrandara.

— Gracias Izu-chan, eso ayudara mucho. — Acaricio los cabellos de su pequeño. — Tomura-kun...

— No te preocupes y duerme. —Ordeno el peli-gris, intentando comportarse como un adulto responsable. — Hoy no saldremos, nos quedaremos en casa. —Le aseguro.

— Lo siento. Les prometo que se los compensare. —Murmuro con gran esfuerzo.

Inko asintió, cerrando los ojos con mayor tranquilidad al saberlos seguros a los dos en el interior de su casa. Al menos de ese modo podría salir a su auxilio si los oía gritar, aunque no fue consciente que cayó en la inconsciencia después de escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta, Tomura miro al pecoso y luego a la madera detrás suyo. Le preocupaba sin duda la peli-verde mayor, durante el casi medio año que llevaba conociéndola siempre la vio llena de energía y con una gran sonrisa durante sus visitas diarias a la casa de los Kumo, pero ahora, Inko estaba postrada en la cama, con un rostro lleno de cansancio y rojo a causa de la fiebre a causa del malestar; sin embargo, el que aun tuviera aquella amable sonrisa le hacía creer que nada malo pasaría y él podría hacerse cargo de su niño por un tiempo.

Sonrió levemente ante un pensamiento que envolvía a Izuku; si su madre era así, entonces no tenía que preocuparse por él, su Izu también sería una persona fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para mantenerse a su lado en esa horrible vida... O probablemente ya lo era. Intercambio miradas con los ajenos al no saber qué hacer por ahora, no podían hacer mucho ruido o despertarían y preocuparían a la mujer, impidiéndole reponerse.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Cuestiono el menor.

Tomura miro el techo en busca de alguna respuesta, estando en casa y con el adulto responsable enfermo, las cosas por hacer eran bastante limitadas. Miro el desastre causado por su pequeño y luego la sala con el televisor apagado.

— Recojamos lo que tiraste y luego veamos una película. —Propuso levantando una olla cerca a sus pies. — No será bueno que tu madre tenga que recoger este desastre si está enferma aun cuando despierte.

Izuku miro el camino creado por él de utensilios de la cocina, asintiendo a la sugerencia del mayor, dejo de apretar la ropa de del mayor y se dispuso a recoger el primer traste, siendo detenido desde el brazo por Tomura, quien lo jalo hacia sus brazos para apretarlo con ellos. Izuku se sorprendió, pero regreso el gesto, acallando su llanto de nueva cuenta en el pecho del mayor.

— Estará bien. Veras que más tarde todo será como siempre...

Tomura no se consideraba y dudaba que fuera bueno consolando a alguien, pero fue lo único que sintió que debía hacer en ese momento por su alma gemela. Antes lograba soportarlo verlo llorar a causa del maltrato de sus compañeros, pero desde que se volvieron tan cercanos, era incapaz de ver el par de ojos esmeralda cristalinos a casusa de las lágrimas.

Y debido a su edad, comprendía que para Izuku, el simple hecho de ver a su madre tan enferma era un asunto de vida o muerte, en esos momentos de su vida, para su pequeña alma Inko lo era todo. Eso es algo que él podía entender, que la pérdida de un padre podría ser lo peor. En su caso tuvo a Sensei pero su pecosa probablemente no tenía a nadie más después del abandono de su padre a causa de su nula particularidad.

— Yo estaré siempre para ti. —Y esa era una promesa que si podría cumplir.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Tomura observaba con horror la vestimenta que ambos peli-verdes le ensañaban con una expresión terrorífica a su pensar; negó una, dos, tres veces... pero cada vez que movía la cabeza y retrocedía un paso, los contrarios se acercaban a él agrandando su sonrisa, sin embargo, no logro poner distancia grande cuando topó con pared.

Al mirar a ambos oji-verdes solo le quedo suspirar derrotado, no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos sin importar que. Ambos Kumo sonrieron y atraparon al peli-celeste, empezando a ayudarlo a cambiar su ropa desgastada por la que ellos habían escogido y comprado para esa pequeña fiesta especial que haría la familia.

Una vez listo madre e hijo gritaron al ver lo bien que le quedaban las prendas escogidas al niño más grande. Emocionados abrazaron al contrario que no se quejó ni correspondió, solamente atino a sonrojarse mientras era víctima de cuatro brazos, un par en su cuello y otro en su pecho. A pesar de que llevaba meses conviviendo con la familia aún no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones de afecto que estos le daban, pero al menos dejo de rechazarlos como al inicio hizo con Inko.

— Te ves bien Tomura. —Aseguro Inko sonriéndole dulcemente a su nuevo hijo, que le permitió hablarle tan informal.

— ¡Te ves súper genial! —Alabo el menor emocionado al ver a su amigo vestido como su monstruo favorito.

Era Halloween y sería el primero que pasarían juntos, por lo que una fecha que de por si le era emocionante a él, ahora la compartiría con su alma gemela y su adorada madre. Vestirían su mejor disfraz, pedirían dulces en las casas alrededor de la casa y regresarían a su hogar para ver una película "de terror" -infantil- con golosinas y la deliciosa cena preparada por su mamá.

El pequeño Shigaraki realmente no sabía que debía sentir en ese momento en que solo estaba avergonzado vistiendo tal atuendo, era la primera vez que utilizaba algo así y que incluso festejaría ese día que nunca le pareció especial... Al menos hasta ahora, porque comenzaba a tomarle gusto al ver lo emocionado que estaba su alma destinada, quien iba de aquí para allá repitiendo la ruta que harían esa noche.

Ante sus ojos, esa pequeña sabana andante que brincaba de un lado a otro le era demasiado adorable y valía un poco la pena pasar por ese martirio. Solo podía pedir a los dioses no toparse con Kurogiri mientras estuvieran en la calle o de lo contrario podría incluso contarle a su profesor sobre el secreto en que mantenía a Izuku.

Anteriormente pensó en decirles a ambos hombres sobre el encuentro con su alma gemela, pero se retractó al oír como su cuidador se burlaba de un hombre que estaba feliz por encontrar a su pareja destinada durante el funeral de su esposa y al que entrevistaban por lo inusual del encuentro. Escucho como el hombre portal decía lo desafortunado que era ese tipo de personas al debilitarse por tan débil sentimiento como lo era el amor y el final trágico que les esperaba.

Sea verdad o no, él no quería eso para Izuku, razón por la que hasta el momento había mantenido su encuentro en secreto de sus cuidadores. Primero se aseguraría que ellos le dieran una bienvenida adecuada a quien estaría a su lado de por vida, porque estaba decidido a que su relación con Izuku fuera eterna.

— ¿Y porque tú no eres un vampiro? — Pregunto por simple curiosidad.

El día anterior cuando Izuku le dijo que prepararía un disfraz para los dos, llego a pensar que su pequeño le obligaría a vestir un tonto y ridículo disfraz en pareja. En ese tiempo, había descubierto que desgraciadamente Inko le había heredado a su hijo un poco de romanticismo.

— Porque me gusta la idea de ser un fantasma para asustar a todos. —Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa. — ¡Buuu!

— ¿Y el vampiro no asusta? —Para él, ninguno daba miedo, pero sabía que para la gente normal cualquiera de los dos era un monstruo de la noche de brujas.

— No, el vampiro da miedo, y a ti te gusta dar miedo por eso escogí el de vampiro para ti. — El pequeño rio porque no entendiera su amigo.

Tomura enarco una ceja. Se rendía, no entendía la lógica de un niño menor a él y no indagaría más o de lo contrario terminaría demasiado confundido. Suspiro derrotado y dirigió la atención en la madre del pequeño Kumo, quien se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

— Chicos, vamos a comer algo antes de salir de casa. —Inko una bandeja llena de diversos onigiri's sobre la mesa, todos los preferidos de los menores.

— ¡Si! ¡Yo quiero pastel! —Exclamo Izuku colocándose en su lado de la mesa.

El pequeño más grande negó con la cabeza ante la energía de su compañero, tomando en silencio su lugar igualmente en la mesa, tomando el triángulo de arroz más cercano y llevándoselo a la boca. La comida de Inko era mucho mejor que la de Kurogiri, razón por la que cambio su s horas de visita; llegaba justo cuando Izuku regresaba de la escuela para comer, yéndose por unas horas en las que el menor hacia sus labores, regresando antes de la cena que degustaba junto a la familia.

— Dije comer, luego vendrán los postres y los dulces.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Era fin de semana y como regularmente acostumbraba su familia desde hacía unos meses, salieron de compras todos juntos al aprovechar que sus padres salían temprano el día viernes para pasar tiempo con él. Estaban esperando a su padre que había ido por unos helados a petición de su madre, cuando al levantar la mirada distinguió a la lejanía una cabellera verdosa revuelta. Enfoco mejor su mirada y reconoció al idiota de su compañero de clases Deku, en compañía de la señora Kumo, rezo que su madre no los viera para no tener que acercarse y soportarlo mientras sus mujeres charlaban, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al acompañante de los Kumo.

Sabía que el desgraciado que lo había golpeado meses atrás junto a sus amigos era conocido del inútil de Deku, dudaba que alguien que no lo conociera se entrometiera de ese modo para defenderlo, no obstante, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel día en que fue a recoger al peli-verde a la escuela, pero al que le fue imposible acercarse a causa de los profesores.

Hizo una mueca y apretó los puños dispuesto a ir por ellos, importándole poco que su madre tuviera que esperarlo o se preocupara por su desaparición. Les rompería la cara a esos dos y luego volvería, solo necesitaba vengarse por el golpe y la vergüenza de aquel día. Mas poco pudo hacer cuando fue detenido y cargado al hombro por su padre que no sabía nada, y que lo llevo dentro de la tienda donde su madre entro para comprar alguna tontería.

— No. Espera. Estúpido viejo. — Se resistió a ser llevado.

— Cuida tu lenguaje Katsuki. — Le advirtió amorosamente su padre. — Si tu madre te escucha no será nada dulce.

El hombre, acostumbrado a la actitud salvaje de su vástago pudo esquivar golpes y patadas que propinaba a diestra y siniestra. Rindiéndose al traspasar la puerta del local, a Katsuki Bakugou no le quedo de otra que mirar con odio como aquellos dos niños iban agarrados de la mano, siguiendo a la madre de uno de ellos hacia el piso superior de aquel centro comercial. No perdonaría al inútil de Deku por ello.

— Katsuki, ¿cuál te gusta más? —Pregunto su mamá en cuanto su progenitor lo deposito en el suelo junto a ella.

Frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber que estaba muy enojado, estaba por gritarle que no le interesaba esa porquería, cualquier camisa se le vería bien a él, no obstante, en ese momento cayo en la cuenta que hacía varios meses que su madre no mencionaba nada sobre su amiga o de su hijo.

La duda sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba su madre sin hablar con Inko Kumo se instaló en su mente. La última vez que vio a la señora peli-verde fue en la entrada de su casa, donde discutía con su madre sobre el ojo morado que le hizo a Deku porque trajo a un niño mayor para ahuyentarlo a él y sus amigos. En aquel momento no le dio importancia porque su madre le defendió, pero ahora, si lo pensaba, tal vez no habían arreglado ese descontento y por esa razón, los viernes que era el día que por lo regular su madre visitaba a los Kumo, se habían convertido en días de compras.

— ¿Katsuki? —Mitsuki miro a su hijo preocupada.

El miembro más joven de los Bakugou sintió sus ojos arderle a causa de la culpa, por primera vez comprendió que sus acciones causaron un dolor en su madre, después de todo, él también sabía que para Mitsuki, Inko era una gran amiga, casi hermana. Y ahora, esa amistad parecía haber llegado a su fin.

**...**

— ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo también? —Pregunto Tomura fastidiado de tanta gente a su alrededor.

Al igual que muchas veces en el pasado fue arrastrado a una locura más de madre e hijo, quienes solo esperaban su llegada a la casa aquel día para salir de compras. Ninguno le dijo nada después de darle la bienvenida, siendo incapaz de entrar a la casa fue jalado de la mano por su pecoso niño devuelta a la planta baja del complejo en donde vivían.

Cuando quiso averiguar a donde lo llevaba, solo obtuvo evasivas de Inko, que le aseguro que se divertirían, así como risas y abrazos de Izuku, que decía mucho y poco sobre donde iría, simplemente murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Se sintió mal cuando fue arrastrado al gran edificio que era ese centro comercial, quiso irse, pero el temor de que algo le pasara a ese par de ingenuos de la vida lo retuvieron a su lado.

Se limito a colocarse la capucha de su chamarra, nunca se había sentido bien con las miradas ajenas, que murmuraban palabras hirientes sobre sus cicatrices. Miro a los peli-verdes a su lado que se divertían comprando en un local de comida, a fin de cuentas, ninguno había almorzado por la salida repentina.

— Porque entre más seamos, más divertidos es esto. —Respondió Izuku con una sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar al tenerlo sentado muy cerca de él.

— Además, muy pronto será navidad, tenemos que comprar los regalos para ese día. —Agrego Inko de modo juguetón.

— ¿Regalos? ¿Para qué?

— Los regalos son para regalar. —El menor de todos lo miro como si estuviera loco.

— Eso lo sé. —Intento enfadarse con él, al menos fruncirle el ceño, pero fue imposible, contra Izuku ya no podía hacer ese tipo de expresión. — Pero, ¿para qué quieres dar regalos para empezar? ¿A quién le vas a dar?

Inko rio al notar el tono molesto en la segunda pregunta de Tomura que le hizo a su hijo, no podía creer que siendo tan pequeños ya tuvieran ese tipo de malestar. Los celos no eran buenos, ella lo sabía, pero en sus pequeños se veían tan tiernos que no pudo más que contener la risa.

El ceño fruncido de Tomura evidencio un malestar que no lograba identificar ni llamar pero que fue causada al imaginar a un desconocido recibiendo alguna cosa escogida con cariño por su alma destinada.

— Pues a mamá, a papá, a la señora Mitsuki, a la anciana Eiko, a Kaachan... — Enumeraba el pequeño peli-verde, sin notar la molestia de su pareja y la tristeza de su madre ante la mención de algunos nombres.

Tomura comenzó a rascar la piel de su muñeca izquierda al escuchar nombre fuera de la familia sanguínea de su alma. Estaba bien con Inko e incluso con el malvado padre que lo abandono, pero ¿por qué Izuku quería darle a ese mocoso o a esa anciana?

—...Y por supuesto que a ti. — El menor sonrió aún más al verle a los ojos. — Especialmente a ti, eres muy importante.

Tal declaración provocó revuelos en todo su ser. Una sensación agradable en sus vientres, el ritmo de sus corazones se aceleró y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos niños de forma involuntaria. Todo el enojo que llego a sentir por la mención del peli-ceniza desapareció de Tomura para ser remplazada por una leve vergüenza, Izuku era tan sincero en ocasiones que no sabía lidiar con eso.

Izuku no sabía que fue lo que dijo exactamente como para ser evadido por los ojos rojos de su amigo, pero incluso el sintió vergüenza. Inko no pudo resistirlo y rio fuertemente, aumentando el sonrojo de ambos.

_***Oh, dulce inocencia...***_ Pensó al verlos sin ser capaces de verse a los ojos o de hablar, limitándose a comer lo que les compro.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Toco el timbre y en esa ocasión no tuvo que esperar mucho, tiempo para ser capaz de escuchar las pisadas de alguien corriendo en el interior del departamento. La puerta se abrió mostrando a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida y que rápidamente se lanzó encima de él para abrazarlo. El pequeño Kumo estaba feliz de que por fin llegara ese día.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa Tomura! ¡Feliz Navidad! —Le dio la cálida bienvenida que ensaño con su madre durante toda la mañana para sorprenderlo.

Pero su plan era inútil pues era costumbre abrazarlo en cuanto le abriera la puerta a llegar, era una necesidad involuntaria, pero a la que obedecía sin dudar. Tomura le era especial y no podía imaginar ahora su vida sin conocerlo o que le visitara a diario. Acostumbrado a los efusivos abrazos del chico, el mayor solo sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos verdosos.

— Ya llegué. —Le dio un leve beso en la cima de su cabellera.

Aun con el menor colgado de él, entro a la residencia, cerrando la puerta detrás y siendo recibido por la cálida sonrisa de Inko, la cual solo lograba ponerlo nervioso, pero no significaba que le desagradara aquel trato, todo lo contrario, lo hacía feliz saberse parte de esa familia, aunque jamás lo dijera a ninguno de los dos peli-verdes.

— Bienvenido a casa, Tomura. —La mujer acaricio su mejilla, invitándolo a pasar. — Feliz navidad.

—Siento la intromisión. —Susurro con un carmín en las mejillas, causando ternura en la mayor.

Inko sonrió levemente ante la timidez del contrario y decidió dejarlo de momento así, en algún momento escucharía un dulce "estoy en casa" de parte de su hijo destinado, y ese día estaba segura que lloraría porque eso significaría que, al fin, ese pequeño los veía como su familia y esa casa como su hogar. Al menos ahora respondía a sus palabras con una de las frases comunes y no se quedaba callado como al inicio.

No había mencionado nunca nada, pero tenía la ligera sospecha del pequeño realmente no tenía un hogar como tal, ni una familia, pues el mismo Tomura le había dicho que sus padres murieron y era cuidado por un hombre, del que solo conocía se llamaba Kurogiri. También sospechaba que ese hombre se limitaba a cuidarle de lejos, dejándolo andar a sus anchas mientras llegara a casa por la noche.

La prueba es que nunca había aparecido en su casa preguntando por qué conocía al pequeño del que era responsable o que fuera a recogerle cuando se hacía muy noche y acompañaba al menor cerca del parque, desde donde aseguraba que podía irse solo. Y la actitud tan defensiva que mostraba Tomura cuando ella preguntaba por quién lo cuidaba le limitaba bastante por miedo a que se molestara y se alejara de su pequeño por su culpa.

— Los espero en la sala. —Les señalo el pasillo mientras ella iba a la cocina a arreglar los últimos detalles de la cena.

Sin separarse del menor que se había abrazado a su cintura como koala, logro quitarse los zapatos -la experiencia le ayudaba para maniobrar con su garrapata al moverse-, una vez descalzo se dirigió a la sala, en donde tomo asiento en uno de los sofás.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclamo el pequeño peli-verde al recordar algo muy importante.

Soltándose del mayor que se desconcertó por sus acciones, Izuku salió corriendo de la sala, dejando solos a su madre y al peli-celeste, quienes se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio. La mujer recién estaba acomodando los utensilios sobre la mesa para poder comer mientras el infante aprovecho para acomodar su ropa.

— Me alegro que llegaras. —Inko comenzó la conversación con amabilidad. — Izuku se estaba impacientando. Preguntando una y otra vez a qué hora iba llegar Tomura... Tomura... Parecía un periquito repitiendo lo mismo todo el rato. —No pudo evitar reír al recordar a su hijo mientras esperaban a su invitado de esa noche.

— Y eso que llegue antes de lo acordado. —Suspiro agotado.

Tomura no volteo a ver a la dueña del departamento para evitar que notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al saber que le esperaban con tantas ansias y cuidando de no revelar que él también estuvo impaciente todo el día, razón por la que llego antes de lo acordado.

Inko sonrió al ver a su hijo destinado que le daba la espalda y quien creía que podía ocultarle todo a una mujer que había vivido el amor como él, desde el inicio noto que el pequeño llego antes al no soportar la espera. Un suspiro nostálgico salió de sus labios al reparar en que su pequeño pecoso crecía a pasos agigantados junto con el que sería su pareja, aun así, su hijo no cambiaba su dulzura y bondad, lo que le hacía feliz. No deseaba que la inocencia de su peli-verde cambiara, pues tenía esperanza que ese rasgo ayudara a Tomura a sonreír, a ser feliz aun cuando cargara cosas malas tras de sí.

— Izuku sigue siendo un niño.

— Es verdad. —Rio abiertamente Inko.

La mujer deseo decirle que claro que lo era, así como quien lo decía, pero guardo las palabras cuando el chico la miro con el ceño fruncido, había adivinado sus pensamientos con esa reacción. El niño hizo un puchero, desviando el rostro, fingiéndose molesto cuando en realidad solo estaba avergonzado.

La señora Kumo termino de acomodar todo sobre la mesa y se acercó a la sala. Ya de cerca, pudo notar que las manos del menor llevaban puestos los guantes que le había regalado hace 6 meses. Le hacía inmensamente feliz verlo con ellos, pues significaba que aquello le había resultado útil y le habían facilitado muchas cosas al peli-celeste.

— ¿Dónde puedo poner esto? — Cuestiono mientras sacaba de la pequeña mochila que llevaba dos regalos, era mejor cambiar el tema.

— Oh. —La sorpresa fue genuina al ver las cajas envueltas. — ¿Son para Izuku? —Pregunto por reflejo, era obvio para quien eran. — Los puedes dejar debajo del árbol junto a los demás.

Inko le señalo la esquina contraria a la cocina, junto a la televisión. Le sonrió al verle levantarse con las mejillas sonrojadas. El chico se levantó y fue dejarlos donde se le indico, estaba bastante nervioso, razón por la que no pudo contestar. Era la primera vez que regalaba algo.

— ¡Tomura! — Izuku llego corriendo con un objeto en mano que el mayor no pudo identificar. — No lo encontraba en mi cuarto, pero estaba en el de mamá.

— Ara~ Ara~ Y eso que lo escondí. —Murmuro muy bajo Inko.

Sabiendo las intenciones de su pequeño, Inko había intentado evitarle el mal momento a su invitado, escondiendo el objeto en su cuarto cuando su hijo se distrajo. Tomura palideció más al saber que era lo que tenía enfrente.

— ¡No! —Exclamo rápidamente el oji-rubí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Hizo un puchero ante la rápida negativa del mayor.

— No lo hare. — Nuevamente se negó.

Izuku le había acercado su petición, pero el contrario retrocedió, muy dispuesto a no ceder a esa vergüenza.

— Pero son lindas. —Chillo. — Tú te verías lindo. — Afirmo con las mejillas infladas.

Una vez más, el menor de la familia ofreció el gorro con orejas y cuernos de reno, una prenda muy acorde para el día y que había comprado como un regalo más para su amigo -pareja-.

— El único que se vería tierno con esas cosas eres tú. — Contradijo bastante seguro de sus palabras.

Tomura arrebato el gorro de las manos ajenas, colocándoselo a Izuku, que se quejó y remarco más aun su puchero, pero no se lo quito, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado porque no cumplían su petición.

— Moo~ Lo compre para ti.

— ¿Ves? Te ves bien. —Ignorando la queja y lo guio a un espejo en la pared.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestiono incrédulo.

Izuku no notaba lo lindo que se veía a ojos ajenos, pero del mismo modo, seguía creyendo que Tomura se vería aún más tierno. Estaba por decírselo cuando miro de nuevo su reflejo, que le regresaba la imagen de él enfrente, pero con Tomura detrás, con sus manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros.

— Si.

Era la primera vez que ambos se veían juntos, justo como seria en una fotografía de ellos dos y a ninguno le parecía tan mala. Ante sus ojos, el contrario lucio mejor, pero les encantaba ver que estaban a su lado.

Inko entendió el ambiente y para no interrumpirlos les dejo un momento a salas, yendo a su habitación. En sus pensamientos estaba convencida una vez mas que no se equivocó con Tomura, a quien había llegado a querer durante esos mese de convivir y de quien no dudaba, cuidaría de Izuku en el futuro, cuando ella ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, sacando del cajón de su buro una fotografía de ella con su esposo. Un recuerdo de su primera cita, de aquel momento en que todavía tenían la ilusión de una vida amándose y felices. Rozo con sus manos el papel, justo en la imagen de su pareja destinada, intentando contener el llanto que se revelo al manifestarse con pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Si, ella era un claro ejemplo de cómo el ser solo destinados no era suficiente para ser felices, pero seguía creyendo en que su historia no se repetiría con su hijo. Ella cuidaría a ese par de niños, los ayudaría a entenderse mientras crecían. Además, contrario a su esposo que dejo muchas cosas por ella, Tomura no lo haría, un reproche menos a la relación de ellos dos.

Tomura era sombra e Izuku luz, y ella estaba seguro que era justamente eso, que fueran tan opuestos lo que ayudaría a que su relación fuera balanceada, fuerte y llena de felicidad.

**...**

Entre los tres disfrutaron la cena, saboreando cada platillo que preparo Inko con amor para celebrar su primera navidad juntos. Rieron por algún comentario o al recordar las anécdotas de los meses que llevaban conviviendo. El ambiente era tan cálido y familiar, que incluso el pequeño Tomura se vio envuelto por él, volviéndose un niño más que reía o bromeaba con sus familiares.

Tras la comida y de jugar un pequeño juego de mesa a petición de Izuku, llego el momento de la entrega de regalos. Siendo jalados de las manos por un emocionado Izuku que brincaba, gritaba y reía por el momento, se acercaron al árbol donde los regalos se encontraban y sin sorprender a nadie, fue el más pequeño quien se arrodillo a un lado y saco el primer regalo.

— Yo primero. —Dijo al colocarse frente a su madre, que había tomado lugar en un sofá y le ofreció la caja.

Izuku corrió de nuevo hasta el árbol y saco el siguiente regalo que era para Tomura, acercándose hasta el menor, pero no se lo dio en espera de que su madre desenvolviera el suyo.

— Bien, ¿qué será? ¿qué será?

Por supuesto que ya lo sabía, pero nunca está de más que una madre le de emoción a un momento importante para su hijo, por ello desenvolvió con cuidado el regalo, fingiendo gran sorpresa cuando al abrirlo encontró un suéter rosa tejido. Ella había seleccionado el adecuado después de que su pequeño lo escogiera aquel día en el centro comercial, había pagado por él y envuelto, pero todo eso su vástago parecía haberlo olvidado al expresar libremente su preocupación por que le gustara.

— Oh, Izuku, es hermoso. —Se lo coloco sin perder tiempo. — ¿Que tal me veo?

La mujer se levantó, dando una leve vuelta para que sus hijos observaran como le quedaba la prenda. Izuku se emocionó, alabando el atuendo mientras que Tomura solo asintió, dándole la aprobación por segunda vez, él mismo le había enseñado ese suéter a su pareja el día del centro comercial. El peli-celeste estaba seguro que de ver o vivir esa escena con alguien más, los hubiera llamado ridículos, marchándose sin mirar atrás, sin embargo, lo estaba viviendo al lado de los Kumo y eso era suficiente para que él se sintiera feliz y poco le importara fingir para hacer sonreír a su peli-verde.

— Ahora este. —El menor se giró un poco para quedar de frente a su pareja, ofreciéndole la caja bastante mal envuelta con papel metálico rojo y dibujos de renos. — Tomura, feliz navidad.

— Grac... Gracias...

Su sorpresa era genuina, pues durante aquel día de compras en el centro comercial, nunca vio a los peli-verdes comprar algo para él, razón por la que se sintió decepcionado e incluso traicionado, ya que al inicio del día Izuku dijo que le compraría algo y no lo hizo. Se mostro un poco indiferente incluso con su pareja a pesar de que no era obligación, pero su mente se sentía mal por ser olvidado por quien se suponía debía amarlo.

Ese día los acompaño de regreso a casa, donde les dijo que se iba aun si no cenaron, pero fue detenido por Izuku, quien se negaba a dejarle marchar así. Al final, se quedó a merendar la sabrosa comida preparada de Inko bastante ofendido.

— Mamá y yo lo escogimos el día del centro comercial, así que esperamos que te guste porque te le quedaste viendo y...

— Izuku. —Inko coloco su dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole callar.

De seguir hablando, su hijo no callaría, murmurando miles de cosas y entre ellas podría revelar lo que contenía la caja. Habían tenido dificultades para escoger un regalo durante días para el pequeño Tomura, Izuku quería darle cualquier cosa que vieran en los locales, varias a su gusto y otras a los posibles de quien lo recibiría, pero ella no creía que ninguna fuera realmente del gusto del mayor de los niños.

Razón de sobra por la que lo llevaron al centro comercial en donde estarían pendiente de lo que llamara la atención de Shigaraki, aunque al final, acorde a su edad, el pequeño Izuku se olvidó del plan original, emocionado por todo lo que veía. Al menos ella cumplió con lo acordado, observando como aquella sudadera de color negro llamaba la atención de su hijo destinado. En un descuido de los menores se acercó a ver la prenda, buscando la talla adecuada al gusto del próximo dueño, a quien le gustaba portar ropa tres veces su talla.

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto emocionado y preocupado el peli-verde.

Izuku deseaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta, principalmente porque se sentía mal al haber olvidado lo que debió hacer aquel día, centrándose en el regalo de sus padres. Así que estaba agradecido de corazón con su madre, que escogió el regalo de su alma destinada y él se esforzó en envolverlo. Durante el colegio alguien comento que su padre lo había abandonado junto a su mamá por su culpa, por no poseer una particularidad, él intento contradecirlo, argumentando que estaba de viaje, pero eso ni él lo creía y como consecuencia, los demás tampoco.

Ingenuamente pensó que si compraba un regalo muy hermoso y le pedía disculpas a su papá en el regalo que su mamá le prometió enviarle, su padre regresaría por ese día, pero no fue así. Se resigno al no verle llegar durante la cena, su papá siempre le había dicho que navidad era un día para estar en familia, que era importante, y el adulto falto, una clara respuesta de que no volvería. Ahora lo entendía. Tal vez mas noche volvería a llorar por eso, no obstante, por ahora quería disfrutar de esa noche con su amada madre y su amado amigo, quien le regalo un beso en la mejilla tras ponerse la prenda.

— Gracias Izuku... —Tomura tomo la mano ajena y la acaricio levemente antes de dirigir su atención a la mujer. — Gracias, Inko.

El corazón de la peli-verde se aceleró, conmovida por oír su nombre en voz del niño desconfiado. Tal vez no era "la mamá" que le gustaría, pero eso bastaba.

— Bueno, me toca a mí. —Extendió a la vez las cajas envueltas a los menores, que las tomaron. — Espero les guste.

Tomura miro a Izuku antes de comenzar a desenvolver la caja una vez más pero el menor evadió su mirada, centrado en sacar su regalo. Inko rio bajito al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo a causa del beso de Tomura momentos atrás. Su pequeño estaba tan avergonzado que le invitaba a hacer un comentario que se guardó al escuchar la alegría del menor y ver el brillo en los ojos del mayor de los niños.

Izuku no perdió tiempo al correr a brazos de su madre, agradeciendo su nueva chamarra de All Might para disgusto de su pareja pero que a él le emocionaba. Tomura agradeció una vez más el pantalón también negro para que hiciera juego con la sudadera y a su gusto, que le dio Inko con una leve sonrisa de lado y de nuevo unas pequeñas palabras.

Minutos después, Tomura rasco levemente su cuello por culpa de los nervios que sintió al saberse observado por un par de ojos verdes, que le invitaban a dar los regalos que suponía eran para el menor. Suspiro, levantándose y acercándose al árbol, de donde tomo las cajas que trajo y le entrego una a Inko, quien se sorprendió e incluso se sonrojo al recibir tal presente.

— Gracias, Tomura. —Le abrazo sin ser nuevamente correspondida, pero le sonrió antes de soltarlo al darle un beso en la frente.

Tomura se sonrojo y casi corrió a su lugar anterior al lado de Izuku, quien le sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veía un poco de enojo, supuso que era por la muestra afectiva dada por su madre a él que era un desconocido, pero fue sorprendido usando su pequeña pareja se le acercó y le dio un beso justo en el mismo lugar que se lo dio Inko, como si quisiera quitarlo de ahí. Negó, su pequeño no era así, tal vez solo quiso regresar el beso que él le dio en la mejilla.

Inko rio al ver a su pequeño celoso de forma inconsciente, centrando su atención en el regalo dado por su otro hijo, sintió ganas de llorar al notar un par de aretes con una piedrecilla verde como único adorno, bastante sencillos pero que para ella le parecieron los más hermosos. Y aún más al pensar que el pequeño consiguió con esfuerzo el dinero con el que los compro. Oh, como sintió ganas de llorar. Tomo cada uno y se los coloco, preguntando después a los menores que tal se veía.

— Son muy bonitos mamá. —Izuku le sonrió.

— Y son muy valiosos porque me los dio mi segundo hijo... No, espera... Tomura-kun es mayor que Izuku, así que ¿no serias el primero? —Pregunto realmente curiosa por la respuesta.

El peli-celeste no tuvo tiempo para ocultar su sonrojo ante las amables palabras de quien se proclamaba su segunda madre. Intento decir algo, cualquier palabra, aunque fuera hiriente, sin embargo, nada salió, así como tampoco puedo impedir que el calor de formar parte de una familia se extendiera por su interior.

Inko rio al verle abrir o cerrar la boca sin poder articular nada correctamente, siendo interrumpida por su hijo de sangre que exigía atención para que Tomura abriera su regalo. Salida muy conveniente que el pequeño varón tomo para salir de tan bochornoso momento para él.

— Esto es para ti.

El niño más grande le entrego a su pareja una cajita más grande la de la mujer. Izuku se sorprendió bastante y rápidamente su rostro mostro felicidad, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y no se contuvo al tomar entre sus manos el regalo, arrebatándolo de golpe de manos del contrario. Dejo el regalo sobre la mesa a pesar de sus ganas de abrirlo de una vez, simplemente por el hecho de que sintió más deseos de abrazar a Tomura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Tomura! —Grito Izuku bastante fuerte y feliz, provocando un gran sonrojo en el peli-celeste.

Inko al ver aquello rápidamente tomo su cámara que había dejado en la mesa de té, capturando el momento para siempre. El flash les tomó por sorpresa a los chicos, separándose y mirar a la mujer en busca de explicación.

— Un recuerdo. — Les mostro la captura con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si! ¡Un recuerdo! —Estuvo de acuerdo el peli-verde, satisfecho por la imagen.

— ¿N… no lo vas a abrir? — Cuestiono aun sonrojado Tomura para cambiar de tema.

Era la primera foto que tenía con Izuku tan cerca y la deseaba, pero era bastante vergonzoso pedírselo a Inko. El menor asintió, alejándose del abrazo y regresando su atención al obsequio después de avergonzar sin intención a su pareja.

— Vamos a enmarcarla y ponerla en mi cuarto, en la sala, en la pared de recuerdos... —Decía el más pequeño mientras quitaba sin consideración el papel que le impedía tener su regalo a la vista.

Con una gran sonrisa, Izuku saco de la caja un pequeño peluche de conejo de un color poco común: verde. Lo abrazo con fuerza, se había vuelto importante. Era un conejo especial porque se lo dio una persona muy especial para él, la segunda que más quería en el mundo. La felicidad lo envolvió por completo, no sabía qué hacer para expresarse en ese momento, así que apretó con más fuerza al peluche, esperando que la gran energía que embargaba su cuerpo fuera expulsada.

— ¿Te gusto? —Interrogo Tomura bastante curioso por su opinión.

Izuku salió de su mundo y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Me encanto! —Declaro en voz alta.

Ver la gran sonrisa de su pecoso junto con sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas encendidas, fue el mejor agradecimiento que pudo recibir de parte de su niño del alma e incluso logro acelerar su corazón. Aquella mirada llena de felicidad, esos ojos brillantes de alegría, esa bella sonrisa que resplandecía como el sol era algo nuevo para sus ojos acostumbrados a ver la sombra de la maldad de la vida. Todo en Izuku era una luz para él. Atrayente y hermosa, de apariencia efímera que hasta temía que al quitar sus ojos de ella desapareciera.

Ante Izuku se sentía y se sabía derrotado. No sabía que hacer o decir, solo su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que no le extrañaría que explotara en cualquier momento, y por muy aterrador que sonara, no le importaba en absoluto, su corazón y mente se lo dijeron sin dudar. Que daría con gusto su vida por aquel hermoso ser y sin arrepentimientos. Él le protegería.

Inko miro todo en silencio, no queriendo arruinar aquella escena tan común en parejas como la de sus hijos. Pues lo sabía, sus pequeños -porque ya consideraba a Tomura como su hijo de corazón- se encontraban en su mundo, un mundo en donde nadie sería bienvenido por mucho que fuera un gran amigo o pariente.

Lo sabía por experiencia. Ella también tuvo hace muchos años aquellos momentos en donde solo podía ver a una persona sin impórtale lo demás, a esa persona que compartía el mismo tatuaje que ella. Suspiro, recodar aquellos momentos la ponían triste. Rogaba a dios que sus niños no tuvieran que sufrir, que días como ese continuaran por la eternidad, que la felicidad, el amor fueran el pan de cada día entre ellos. Realmente lo rogaba.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

Algunos han dicho que cada año que comienza es una oportunidad que la vida te da para remediar tus errores o para abrir la puerta a las oportunidades. En esa ocasión era un comienzo de todo para el pequeño Izuku y Tomura, quienes pasaban ese día en particular juntos. Se habían conocido y se habían atraído desde el comienzo a pesar de sus actitudes tan diferentes.

— 3... 2... —El pequeño Izuku junto a su madre hacían la cuenta regresiva en voz alta. — 1... ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Tomura sonrió al verlos hacer los mismos gestos; sonriendo, gritando y saltando fuera del calor del kotatsu para recibir el nuevo año. Hacía mucho frio en las calles y le era imposible salir al pequeño Izuku que se había enfermado de una leve gripe por regresar empapado a casa de su salida al parque, según el menor había caído por accidente a un charco, pero era obvia la mentira, en esos días no llovía y el charco debió ser profundo si se había llegado a sumergir completamente.

Era consciente que Inko sabia la verdad igual que él, más ninguno lo desenmascaro por verlo feliz ese día de celebración. Por su parte, solo quería salir y buscar a aquellas basuras que lastimaron a su niño amado, pero Izuku se había encaprichado con tenerle a su lado, asegurando que se sentía mejor y él prefería pasar esos minutos importantes a su lado que ensuciándose las manos con esos desgraciados. Además, confiaba en que en algún momento se los encontraría en el parque, el cual debía cruzar para llegar a casa de los Kumo y en donde Izuku lo estaba esperando ese día al llegar tarde.

— ¡Tomura, feliz año!

Abrió a tiempo los brazos para recibir al menor, que no dudo en lanzarse hacia él después de abrazar a su mamá. Le deseo también un feliz año en el oído al abrazarle y le dio un casto beso en los labios, durante esos días había visto que a Inko no le molestaba que tuviera esas muestras de afecto con su hijo y tanto él como Izuku se sentían mejor, más felices.

— ¡Feliz año, Tomura! —Inko se acercó a los menores, abrazando a su segundo hijo.

Tomura se sonrojo rápidamente, estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos de Izuku pues este lo abrazaba cada vez que quería, sin embargo, Inko solo lo había abrazado contadas veces durante el tiempo en que se conocían y solo por momentos especiales, siempre respetando su espacio, así que no estaba acostumbrado a otros abrazos, además de que siempre lo hacían sentirse nervioso.

Inko era la primera persona –dejando con quienes vivía- que le trataban bien e incluso con cariño. Siempre había sospechado de las personas amables, pero con esa mujer nunca se sentía mal, ni en peligro. Inko desprendía para él un aire maternal que en ocasiones le asustaba por saberse débil a él. Inko lo abrumaba con su amor de madre, pero se sentía irónicamente feliz por saberse querido.

— Feliz año, Inko-san. —Dijo después de un suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse.

Tomura apretó fuertemente las manos mientras las levantaba, para al fin corresponder el abrazo aprovechando que no la lastimaría al seguir utilizando los guantes que ella le dio. Apretó con fuerza, sintiendo por fin la verdadera calidez que la mujer brindaba, cerro los ojos y sonrió levemente.

Inko al sentir el apretón se sorprendió bastante, la verdad es que nunca espero que el pequeño Tomura le correspondiera el abrazo y que sería como muchos otros en el pasado. Había pensado que pasaría años antes de que eso sucediera. Sonrió feliz, realmente feliz, que incluso lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Izuku al verlos sonrió. No podía pedir mejor comienzo para ese año que ver a las personas más importantes de su vida felices, juntos y a su lado. Por fin eran una familia. Por fin todo estaba en su lugar, estaba seguro que nada podría separarlos. Corrió y se lanzó a abrazarlos, uniéndose a esos brazos que lo recibieron con gran gusto.

**.**

**::: :::**

**.**

— ¿Y bien? — Cuestiono en cuanto escucho unos pasos acercándose.

La habitación se mantenía como siempre, a oscuras y siendo apenas alumbradas por algunas pantallas. El mayor dejo de hacer sus pendientes y presto atención al recién llegado, bastante curioso por saber que averiguo sobre lo que había perturbado en la vida de su aprendiz.

— Es un problema grave. —Respondió directo, el asunto era importante para ellos así que no debía darle rodeos. — Las personas con las que se reúne y que han cambiado su forma de ver las cosas son una familia de dos integrantes. Una madre y su hijo.

— Así que consiguió un amigo.

Lo dijo más para él que para sí mismo. El asunto no le gustaba para nada. Estaba bien que Tomura se juntara con quien quisiera, sin embargo, el problema recaía en que su protegido se estaba debilitando, ablandando.

— No... Sospecho que se trata de su alma gemela.

— ¿En qué te basas? —Pregunto interesado de la respuesta.

Vagamente recordaba el tatuaje de nacimiento del infante que recogió tras la muerte de su familia y poco realmente le importaba que se tratara de su alma gemela. Él habría permitido incluso que se quedara con ese niño, pero no si eso significaba perderlo. Ese chiquillo y su madre no estaban influenciando a Tomura de la manera que deberían.

— No cualquier persona llamaría la atención de Tomura. —Respondió seguro. — Le he vigilado desde que usted lo dejo a mi cuidado y hasta ahora nunca presto atención a nadie. Solo puedo pensar que ese chiquillo es su alma gemela y es por esa razón que llamo su atención.

— Que molesta noticia. —Chasqueo la lengua, nada de eso estaba en sus planes. — Kurogiri, ya sabes que hacer.

— A su orden, maestro.

El hombre de la particularidad de transportación se inclino en una respetuosa reverencia y salió a cumplir con la nueva tarea que le fue encomendada; deshacerse de aquello que interfería en el futuro de su protegido.


End file.
